Worth
by NijiBrush
Summary: I love you…? Sure I'd alluded to it plenty of times, and even mumbled in agreement when Jeffrey had told me, but I guess I never really out and out said it... (Skyffrey) (Sequel to Enough)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

 **Okay so this is a direct sequel to my other story "Enough" so if you haven't read that yet please do it first, or this won't make as much sense. Anyway I'm not quite sure how long this story will be compared to the first, but I know it will at least be of some length, with multiple chapters.**

 **As was with the first story, I'm just trying to tap into Skye and Jeffrey and see where they want me to take this, so bear with me through it, but I hope to have reasonably regular updates as always. (If I just left a story unfinished it would drive me completely crazy, so no worries there. lol)**

 **Anyway thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first story so kindly, I truly appreciate it. Now enjoy!**

Chapter 1 (Skye's POV)

It wasn't Tuesday. But I guess a part of me wished it would have been.

Squinting a little harder I tried to force myself to focus on the array of tiny light bulbs above me.

Pushing the small electric joystick to the right slightly I braced myself as the man-lift moved accordingly. It wasn't like I was afraid of heights, but I still guessed this wasn't the best time to be zoning out.

After all, this wasn't just simple maintenance, this was installation for a new display room. Normally a planetarium would have just stuck with projectors, but I always thought our grid system was cooler somehow. And I guess the owner agreed with me, because each time we opened a new wing of displays he stuck with our original design.

It was like a giant HD screen I guess, but instead of the normal pixels that would have formed the images, we had super small, but very powerful LEDs mounted in a close grid in the ceiling. Each was so small that the overall detail you could get from the images was completely amazing.

I smiled to myself. I had managed to completely focus on work after all.

But almost like he was tapping into my mind from wherever he was, I heard my phone chime suddenly. I cringed a little. But taking a deep breath I stopped to think about it, maybe it wasn't him texting me at all. It could actually be my engineering assistant Charlie, asking me something about the installation. Craning my neck over the side I looked down toward him, where he was rummaging through what I guessed were components for the controls he was installing.

He looked busy, but he still could have sent the text I guess… Letting go of a sigh I just decided to reach in my pocket and see who it was from.

 _"Good afternoon my lady. I always knew eyes like yours belonged among the stars… With love, your White Knight"_

I gripped the phone until I almost thought I heard the plastic crack. I knew Jeffrey had turned out way more sappy than I wanted to believe, but I also knew he liked doing this just to annoy me.

Or worse yet...embarrass me.

Frowning I punched in a reply. _"On a man-lift. If I fall to my death, I'm blaming you."_

It was no more than a few moments before my phone chimed back, so I guessed his quick wit had struck again...

 _"I already have fallen to mine...for you."_

I gritted my teeth as if that last message had struck a blow. It was official, he made Jane sound like a documentary writer.

 _"Well that was horrible..."_ I sent back.

 _"Yeah, sorry I guess it was."_

I grinned a little, relieved, maybe he wasn't completely beyond reform. So leaving it at that I turned back to the LEDs, and I'd actually managed to install a few more before my phone chimed again. Bracing myself I pulled it out of my pocket.

 _"Sorry again…"_

I frowned a little, suddenly almost feeling guilty. I didn't mean it that seriously… Biting my lip I felt a few more waves of guilt wash over me. I mean he was trying to be nice right…? I frowned wider. I knew I wasn't the best at this… I mean I never sent him ridiculously cute messages…

Was I supposed to?

I swallowed hard. There just wasn't any way I could ever do that… I mean he didn't really want me to did he?

And there it was again, that feeling like I was being split in two different directions at once. Sighing I slowly forced out a reply.

 _"Don't worry about it… Uh I appreciate the thought anyway."_

With my guilt about being a probably horrible girlfriend at least partly relieved, I turned back to the LEDs. I was more than happy to be at least a little distracted by my work. But when the next chime went off, well I figured I might just fall off this man-lift after all…

 _"Good. I was worried you might dump me for Charlie the switch guy. lol"_

I just rolled my eyes as I tried to ignore the small grin I felt appearing on my face. Secretly I think Jeffrey knew I sorta enjoyed all this ridiculous banter, but I wasn't quite ready to admit that yet.

Not to him, or to myself.

 _"You do know he's like 45 right?"_ I shot back.

 _"Can't be too careful. Oh no, I think I'm the jealous type Skye!"_

Before I realized it I heard myself chuckle a little as I typed out the next message.

 _"You're a nut that's what you are… Anyway I gotta go."_

 _"Fine. But it's Charlie isn't it!"_

I rolled my eyes again as my grin got a little bigger. _"Yeah, he's probably gonna give me roses and chocolate after I finish the installation. So go away."_

 _"I knew it…"_ He sent back quickly.

 _"Yeah whatever, I gotta go. I-_ " Before I could finish my sentence or hit send I stopped.

I love you…?

I knew that's what I'd meant to write. And my first impulse was to just delete that part and send the rest over. But something stopped me dead in my tracks. I frowned again. Sure I'd alluded to it plenty of times, and even mumbled in agreement when Jeffrey had told me, but I guess I never really out and out said it...

But I did didn't I…?

I felt my face heat up a little as a funny feeling spiraled through my chest. I knew I did… I swallowed hard. Really I always had… But… Letting out my breath in a slow controlled huff I tried to remind myself that Skye Penderwick wasn't a coward. Slowly I finished typing in the other words, but I hesitated over the send button.

 _"Yeah whatever, I gotta go. I love you."_ My eyes scanned over it again and again. If it was just for me I knew I would have deleted the whole thing probably. But it wasn't just for me and I couldn't… Biting down hard on my bottom lip I crammed my finger on send before I could wimp out of this.

The next minute or so seemed to crawl by so slowly that I guessed I'd have to give my boss a few dollars back for all the time I was wasting on personal stuff. Then I heard it, that chime.

I wanted to see what he said, but I also kinda didn't. That was stupid I know, so I just forced myself to look. My eyes went a little wider. It was a picture. He'd sent me a selfie of himself smiling. If it would have been that usual goofy smile then well...well I could have just laughed it off I guess.

But it wasn't like that, it was sincere… So sincere and gentle that I almost felt like my knees were going a little weak. Because I hadn't really seen him look like that before… Truthfully it made me as scared as it...as it made me suddenly happy...

And then a second chime filled the air. Sure it said what I expected...but something I couldn't really describe was leaving me...well completely surprised.

 _"I love you too. Blue Skies."_

 **As always, thanks for reading and please feel free to review. More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 2 (Skye's POV)

Sometimes I wondered if I was the only person in the whole world who thought like I did.

Adjusting the tripod angle slightly, I focused a certain constellation in the telescope's lens. It was pretty much a perfect night for stargazing. Jane once said that 'stargazing' was the most romantic word she'd ever heard, so she spent a few months adding it to sentences whenever possible. Finally she got it out of her system when she found a way to use it as an opening line in her first revisit to writing love stories.

I was just glad to finally stop hearing her use it so much. I mean it had almost ruined the word for me. But that was just it I guess… I wasn't sure how we could think so differently. I adjusted the focus a little more until the stars filled the lens almost perfectly.

I mean I know everybody thinks differently, but it just always seemed like I was at least one step beyond "normal different." Jane, Rosalind, Batty...Jeffrey… It just seemed like they all at least had something in common with each other. Like on some basic level they all felt the same way about most things.

Stargazing was a good example. I'd seen them all do it. Rosy just smiled to herself and got that look that made it seem like she understood everything there was to know. Everything there was to know, about all the things I knew nothing about… And whether it was Jane, Batty or Jeffrey, they always came away inspired somehow. Yet they all said _I_ was the one who really loved the stars…

I pulled back from the telescope and let my head fall as I felt a sudden frown.

What was I looking for when I was out here…? Because I never could seem to find what they each had. But I was still here...looking… Looking for something… But what…?

Sighing a little, I leaned against the roof until I was on my back just staring up. I knew each constellation by name, and books worth of facts by heart and yet…

By heart…

Hearts weren't as easy to understand as star charts, that was for sure. And my own had to be the most confusing. I couldn't help but think back to about two months ago... Right after Jeffrey had played that song for me… I frowned again as I mentally kicked myself for trying to sum it up that simply. I mean, right after Jeffrey confessed to me.

I guess I was wondering what would have happened if Jane hadn't poked her nose into things and talked some sense into me… Would I still be on the roof hiding from him…?

Closing my eyes, I just tried to focus on the sound of breeze sifting through the tree next to my window. I guess it was stupid to worry about it now. What happened was done now, and nobody could change it. Things had worked out, and that's all that mattered anyway.

But stupid as it was I couldn't stop the worries from pecking away at the insides of my brain. Before I knew it my eyes flew open again, as a fresh stream of unpleasant scenarios started to run like a film reel in my head.

What if I found a way to mess things up later? I mean Jane wasn't always gonna be there to talk me through each of my problems. Just like at work today with those text messages. I'd almost messed that up too. Then what would have happened? How long was Jeffrey's sense of humor going to cover for me? For my complete inadequacy at handling our relationship now?

Rolling over on my side I stared at a beetle trying to make it over a leaf stuck to one of the shingles. Was he really happy with things how they were? Could he really be happy with me…?

I wasn't honest about how I felt like he was. For me even texting "I love you" was like pulling my own teeth. But he'd said it to my face… And more than that, he'd practically drowned me in compliments, and bent over backwards to always be there for me. He didn't just say he loved me, he lived like he really did too. So much so, that I was almost ready to let myself believe it.

Almost…

Because I knew he was being honest, but what I couldn't seem to figure out was why. Why did he love me? Love me, when I wasn't anything like the sappy heroines in Jane's stories, or the picture of domestic warmth like Rosalind? I was just...

Biting down a little on my lip I tried to find a word for me, but I couldn't seem to. "That figures…" I mumbled as I gave up trying. Instead all the things I wasn't seemed to come crashing in on all sides. But I didn't want to give in to all that, so I did my best to just shut out the noise and not think anything.

And it sorta worked I guess. Because the next thing I knew I was completely focused on that little beetle trying to climb what must have seemed like a mountain to him. He'd almost made it over the leaf when he slipped and fell onto his back. Frantic he just laid there kicking his legs wildly. Now he did remind me of myself. Because that's just how I felt sometimes. It wasn't like I didn't feel things like everybody else. I did. It's just...it wasn't as easy for me to tell other people about it when I did…

Most everybody outside of my family would have just taken me at face value I guess. But I needed somebody to take the time to figure out the real me, and...and for me to figure out myself… I just needed someone to give me a little patience I guess. And…

Carefully I reached to nudge the beetle back over on his squirming feet.

I just needed a little help...

Grinning a little I watched as he made a second attempt at overcoming the leaf mountain. And this time he actually did make it.

Sitting up again I took another look through the telescope. I still wasn't sure what I was looking for but…

Fishing my phone from my pocket I flipped through the photos until Jeffrey's selfie reappeared. I wasn't sure… Maybe Jane would have written a book, or I guess Batty would have composed a song to explain what she was feeling. But I… I just felt it.

I balled my fist and held it in the middle of my chest.

But I did really feel it… So much that it almost hurt.

Could "I love you" really cover all that? Was it possible for three words to take this feeling out of my heart and put it in his…?

I wasn't sure, but I hoped it could…

And maybe, if just a little bit, it had. I mean he looked happy enough right…? Well I actually knew he looked a lot more than just happy. But it was still hard to believe that three crazy little words I sent him could really mean that much…

But they had to… There wasn't any other way to explain the way he looked.

Clamping my eyes shut I rubbed at my forehead as I tried to give myself time to process everything I was thinking. No, feeling…

And just like that, before I knew what I was doing, I found the phone at my ear and the words "Calling, Jeffrey Tifton" buzzing on the screen. I almost jerked the phone away and hung up, but before I had the chance he picked up.

"Hello beautiful…" Was his sleepy, half yawning answer.

"A-Are you asleep?" I stammered out even as I realized what a dumb question that was.

The line was silent for a moment before he chuckled lightly. "Hmm...let me think about that…"

I rolled my eyes. "Ok yeah I know you're not asleep now, what I meant was, were you?"

"Yep. It's midnight across town, what about in your time zone?" He said with another slight laugh.

I frowned. I hadn't even noticed how late it was… Now I looked twice as crazy for calling. Why was I calling anyway…?

"Oh yeah right...uh sorry for waking you up… Um bye."

"H-Hey hold on a minute! I'm already wide awake now so…" He never made it easy…

"Uh...I…" No matter how hard I tried to figure out what I needed to say, nothing was coming. Should I just say I'd called by accident? Would that be lying? It seemed kinda like an accident.

"I'm all ears." He said cheerfully, then added: "Unless you really are dumping me for that Charlie, in which case I'm hanging up before you can tell me."

I slapped my forehead, a little frustrated at both my own awkwardness and his sense of humor in the face of it. "Really, can we just leave poor Charlie out of it?" I said in a strained huff.

He faked a serious tone. "See you're already sympathizing with him!"

I just shook my head as I let go of a sigh. And I guess it was loud enough for him to hear, because he suddenly cut the jokes.

"Come on Skies… Out with it."

I huffed again completely at a loss, so I just opened my mouth and let myself start babbling.

"I don't know! I...I was just thinking about you and… And I guess I called before I knew what I was doing. And maybe I just wanted to make sure you didn't hate me or something okay…?"

The line went almost dead again for what felt like forever. Or at least to me.

"Hate you…? Uh did my text have a serious typo I didn't notice this afternoon?"

I took a deep breath before I forced myself to go on. "No of course not. I just... I don't know! I was just thinking about stuff I guess…"

"What kind of stuff makes you think I hate you?"

I frowned. It seemed like the harder I tried to get out of it, the more I stuck my foot in my mouth.

"I...I gotta go…" It was like I only had two modes, fight or flight.

"Hey, not a chance Skye Penderwick! You're not about to hang up now!"

I huffed for at least a third time in frustration. This felt a lot like all the soccer drills we'd ran. He had a way of blocking you from passing him. And he was stubborn enough to risk getting hit right in the face if it meant not losing a point… And right about now I felt about as cornered as you could get.

So I decided that the only way out was probably through.

"Look… It's not you. It's just me alright. We both know I'm not the easiest person to deal with… And… And I was just hoping you weren't a little tired of putting up with me being so…"

"So Skye?" He added bluntly.

"Hey!" I shot back on impulse. But I could hear him laughing.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. But no really, I thought I was the one annoying you lately?"

Admittedly I did still feel a little annoyed after that remark. "Well you do sometimes…" Then I added: "But that's nothing new actually."

He chuckled again. "Sorry about that my lady."

I took another deep breath as I did my best to get my thoughts together. For some reason I did feel a little calmer suddenly.

"Yeah but that's not what I called to say… I uh…" I squeezed my eyes closed about as tight as I could get them. This was really hard… "I just didn't want you to think that I...that I didn't care about you… I mean since I don't express it that great most of the time…" I gulped in another two lungs worth of oxygen, thankful that was over at least.

But waiting for him to say something was almost as hard. When the silence got to be too much I spoke up again. "Hey are you still there!?"

"Yep sure am…" But that's all he said, the rest was just slight noise in the background, almost like he'd gotten up and started walking somewhere. Then before I could figure it out I heard...well music.

"I've got you on speaker, my piano had a better answer to that than I did. I think I'll call this one… How about… 'Ode to the Stormy Sky that Couldn't See it's own Rainbow?'"

"Honestly not much of a ring to it…" I said with a slight smirk as I leaned back against the roof.

He laughed. "Maybe, but I think it actually fits."

And just like that the line went silent except for the melody I heard him playing from the other side. This time I didn't try and decode what each part must have meant. I just let myself listen as I stared up at the stars above me.

I think a part of me already understood everything Jeffrey was probably saying… That part of me knew he was right...about everything… But now I guess it was just going to take a little time for the rest of me get it too. But I figured that was okay...as long as I got it in the end…

So I just let myself lay there. The sky was filled to the brim tonight, I even caught a glimpse of a shooting star out of the corner of my eye. I still wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for… Or just what I should call it… But…

I felt myself smile a little, and secretly I was glad no one was there to see how sappy I guessed it looked.

I wasn't sure _what_ I was looking for...

But I thought I'd found _who_ I wanted to help me find it...

 **Thanks as always for reading and please let me know what you think so far. More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

 **Sorry for the gap in updates, I was sick for about two weeks there. Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 3 (Skye's POV)

Some days had a way of being average, and other days even bordered on plain boring. But as far as I was concerned some days were just quiet, and that wasn't always a bad thing. Leaning back in my bed I flipped another page in my book. It was a debate on the existence of dark matter. I had to admit I was being to see the logic of the opposing argument. It made me question what else scientists had got wrong.

And I wouldn't have minded staying just like that for the rest of the rainy afternoon. In fact I was thoroughly enjoying the unusual peace and quiet. Which is probably why I felt my jaw clench when Jane suddenly burst into the room waving a piece of paper above her head like a white flag. But the only thing I knew that was about to surrender was my afternoon.

"Skye!" she shrieked before jumping next to me and disheveling my bedspread. Looking up from my debate with a sigh, I bit back my annoyance the way I'd learned to. "Yeah…?"

But Jane didn't say anything. She just stared at me with her mouth half way hung open, and her eyes gleaming with something. Something that, knowing Jane, meant she was probably in love again. Or considering the intensity of her delusional state, possibly in love with a writer of all things.

Frowning a little I tried to break the trance. "Jane...you're scaring me."

She still seemed unable to speak. It almost looked like she might explode with glee if she tried. So all she managed to do was wave the piece of paper in my face frantically. "This better not be a love letter…" I said as I wearily took it.

"No! It's the only thing better!" She resounded, suddenly finding her voice I guess. At least a little curious to see what Jane could possibly think was better than tacky poetry I quickly read it over.

It was a letter. One from a publishing company. After reading it all the way through I looked up at her, admittedly shocked.

"They're publishing _you?"_ I asked before I realized how that sounded. "Uh sorry I didn't mean-"

Jane just held up a hand to silence me. "No worries Skye, I can't possible be offended today! I'm too overjoyed! Too raptured with exquisite delight! Then before I could say anything else she lept off my bed and started to dance spinning circles around the room.

Grinning a little I stood and leaned into the side of my headboard. "Well congratulations Jane. I guess you really did it after all…"

"You mean _we_ did it?!" she emphasized as she grabbed my hands and tried to pull me around with her. " _We?"_ I asked puzzled as I did my best to resist being pulled into her waltz.

"Yes Skye, I used you and Jeffrey as the inspiration after all!"

Suddenly going limp Jane tugged me into a spin with her. But I was pretty sure I'd have been spinning anyway. "W-What are you talking about…?" I asked trying to remain calm until I had all the facts. Then at least I'd be justified in locking my own sister in the basement.

"My new novel, the one they accepted, it was based off my older story. You know: Sabrina Star Denies herself Love! Which was actually based on you and Jeffrey! I wrote it when we were still kids, and back then I knew you'd kill me if you knew I thought you liked him. But now that you both are together I figured you wouldn't mind. Not to mention what great inspiration for an ending you guys gave me with all this lately!"

Pulling away from Jane's grip and her string of words I rubbed at my suddenly throbbing brow. "You're not serious...right…?"

She laughed. "Of course I am! But don't worry, I didn't use your names or anything, only the three of us will ever know!"

I groaned, already sure I was gonna lose this argument. When Jane was this elated over writing, nothing short of physical violence was gonna put a damper on it. "Maybe but… Don't you think that's kinda personal?" I did my best to sound sensible, maybe even make her feel a little bad for not asking first.

But instead she just wrapped an arm around my shoulders and grinned dreamily. "I know… To write with my own family as my muse… It just made it that much more beautiful." She balled her first and for a second I thought she might even be tearing up. "It made it that much easier to bleed my heart onto the page!"

I frowned a little, at a loss. "Uh…" But before my thoughts could form into anything she squeezed me a little tighter and gave a playful smile. "So do you wanna know how I ended you and Jeffrey's love story?"

I felt my jaw clench again as something inside of me guessed I'd be better off not knowing, but I knew Jane was set on telling me anyway. So with a thoroughly annoying grin on her face she did just that.

"Married, happily ever after, and five kids."

My eyes narrowed, and I admit that the concept of physical violence may have come to my mind. But only for a second. Really.

"Jane…" I said in a slow deep growl.

She held her hands up in defense. "Kidding! Only kidding! All writers know the importance of leaving room for future sequels." She grinned again. "After all, you might only have three kids, but I wouldn't want to just square it all away in the first volume."

"Jane!" Was all I replied as the growl transformed into a full out roar.

Looking back it was probably a good thing when Rosy burst through the door and started her round of congratulations. Good for Jane's health, and possibly my prison record.

As it turned out Jane had called Rosalind as soon as she found out about the letter, and she had insisted on rushing over and celebrating with her. And so that's how I found myself sitting in a local doughnut shop, watching Jane call for a round of seconds for everyone. And all on _my_ quiet rainy afternoon.

But at least a few free glazed made the thought of Jane's secret inspiration go down a little easier.

I was on my third in fact when Rosy's gaze settled on me in an unusual way. Jane had just jumped up to get another chocolate milk, and now I got the feeling Rosy wanted to take the moment to say something just to me. I felt myself stiffen a little as she leaned into her hand and sent me a small smile.

"We're all grown up...aren't we Skye?" She whispered half to me, half to herself. It was the sort of question I knew wasn't to be taken literally, or even at face value. It was the kind of question, that was more of a philosophical statement.

I turned to stare at a raindrop drifting down the picture window beside me. "We're getting old if that's what you mean."

She laughed softly. "Yeah I guess that's true too…" Of course I knew that wasn't what she'd meant at all, but it was a nice way of avoiding what could become an emotionally driven conversation. And normally I wouldn't have dreamed of trying to start it up again, but with just the two of us sitting there in silence… Well I realized we hadn't really talked much since the wedding.

So I pulled my eyes from raindrops and the string of math I was forming in my head. And I made myself say something. "How are things going…? I mean with you and Tommy..."

I instantly saw her face fill with a smile at the mention of his name. It made me wonder if I looked like that when someone mentioned Jeffrey…? Somehow I hoped I wasn't that obvious.

"We're good. It's a lot to adjust to, but…" Her smile softened before she looked up to meet my eyes with hers. "It's really amazing… To get to spend your life with your best friend that is…"

I heard myself swallow hard as my stomach involuntarily filled with a mix of butterflies and knots.

So much so that I was glad when Jane plopped down next to her and tossed another round of chocolate milk at each of us. "Hey hey, no using sappy lines without me okay?"

Rosy laughed. "Sorry Jane."

I just turned back toward the window. "Or we could just not use them at all…"

"So," Rosy added, her laugh finally dying out. "How are things with you and Jeffrey?"

I nervously thumped my shoe against the table leg as I shrugged. "Uh...I mean he's still Jeffrey…and… And I'm still me so…"

Rosy laughed again. "Yeah I know that Skye, but I mean how are you both doing, as a couple that is?"

I cringed as I felt my face heating up. To be honest I wasn't even used to thinking of us like that yet, so having other people do it was doubly uncomfortable.

"Uh...we're good...I guess…"

She seemed a little confused by my halfhearted answer, that is until Jane elbowed her in the side with a smirk on her face. "Well rumor has it that he serenaded her via speakerphone the other night!"

"Jane!" I huffed as my embarrassment reached all new levels. They both just snickered before Rosy smiled over at me. "You don't have to be embarrassed Skye, I think that's very sweet."

I decided silence was the best reply as I buried my red face in my hand and turned back toward the window.

"Besides," she went on. "After a while you kind of stop being awkward, and well…you're just happy I guess."

That seemed easy for somebody like Rosalind to say, but I wasn't so sure it would ever apply to me.

"Anyway, I'm just glad things finally worked out for you two." She then stole a playful glance at Jane. "We'd seen it coming for quite a while, but we weren't sure if you'd ever agree to it."

I guess I should have been a little offended by that statement, but I knew she was right. I still could hardly believe all this was happening…

"Yeah well…" I mumbled out. "I...I'm not that heartless…"

Rosy smiled before she reached to lay a hand over mine. "You're not heartless at all Skye. You just have a hidden heart… It makes it hard for some people to find the real you, but we never had any trouble, did we Jane?"

Jane smiled wider as she shook her head. "No trouble at all."

Rosy's smile softened a little, as she focused on me in such a way that made me look right back. "Jeffrey didn't have any trouble either…" She then tapped at her heart with her other hand. "So don't be afraid to share with him. Because really Skye...he already knows more than you realize…"

I wasn't sure what to say, so I just mumbled out a thanks. But for once I think I knew exactly what to feel. Jane slid into the booth next to me and wrapped an arm around my neck and Rosy kept holding my hand. I felt loved…

Counting the raindrops as they slipped past the window I squeezed Rosy's hand back. Then, with all my courage, I turned back to look at them both. It wasn't easy, but I figured that if I just tried to let myself turn those feelings into words, if I could just say them…

So taking a deep breath I did.

"I...I love you guys…"

Right then I pretty much guessed I understood why I'd decided to date Jeffrey. Because no matter how wonderful being loved felt, it always felt better to make someone else feel that way. I didn't want to be selfish...I didn't just want to have people care about me, I wanted to give some of that back.

So even if it was the hardest thing possible, I decided right there that I'd start. That I'd start unlocking a little of my heart at a time. That way, one day...

I wouldn't have to ever hide again…

 **Thanks for reading and please review! More coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Penderwicks**

 **Okay guys so believe it or not I'm not dead! So sorry for the super late update! I've been battling health problems that have kept me away from writing until just recently. But thankfully things are looking up at the moment, so hopefully no more major gaps between updates here on out. Thanks for sticking with me! Also please overlook any typos, spelling or otherwise you may find. I was in such a hurry to get this chapter out there that I didn't even once it over.**

Chapter 4 (Skye's POV)

I wasn't quite sure where I stood on the whole "outdoors vs indoors" debate. I mean all of me truly appreciated the gift of modern technology. I definitely wasn't looking to somehow _find_ myself in the "unending embrace of nature," as Jane had put it. But I'd be lying if I said nature didn't fascinate me. I wanted to study it, understand it, and in my own quiet way, appreciate it.

So I guess you could say I met the news of the family camping trip with a certain calm intrigue. It would after all give me a chance to try out my new telescope. There was absolutely no debate about whether stars were better observed away from city lights. So I wasn't about to pass up a chance like this if for no other reason. And the thought of those stars almost made the long cramped road trip worth it.

At the moment I was sandwiched next to Batty, who was next to Jeffrey, who had decided that apparently this was a good time for a clarinet lesson. Batty didn't seem to mind though, and was drinking in anything music related, even if it wasn't her piano of choice. And actually I figured that was what had Jeffrey so desperate to have an instrument in his hands. He probably needed to distract himself from the fact that his piano, or any piano, was miles and miles away. Sure I didn't think much when he talked about wondering if a forest might give good acoustics. But when I saw him measuring the baby grand, I figured he might have been just crazy enough to try and fit it in somehow…

What could I say, my own company of artist's hadn't exactly convinced me that they were always all that sane. The frantic mumbling I heard coming from the seat in front of me kinda confirmed that observation. After the success with publishing her novel, Jane had seemed to churn out page after page, of what I worried might be a sequel. And considering where she was getting her inspiration...well let's just say I was doubly suspicious any time she asked me a seemingly random questions. I was happy for Jane's success, but I didn't quite want to end up with my social life novelized for the whole world to read… Just imagine the irony in that…

But I guess I was thankful at least that I had a social life that was worth reading about. I mean apparently. And speaking of social lives… I let myself glance over at Jeffrey, who was still lecturing on the dynamics of harmony. But when he caught me looking I just turned it into a playful eye roll and turned back to my window.

Things almost felt back to normal for both of us. What I mean is, um comfortable I guess. Like maybe I was finally starting to realize that dating him wasn't really all that different from being his best friend. The way I'd always been. I figured that was probably one of the reasons I cared about Jeffrey. Because, for whatever reason, he seemed happy with me just being, well me…

I wasn't big on letting all those feeling out just yet, but little by little I was trying to, to really be me. The real me didn't need to hide behind a tough or indifferent face. That was hard to admit to myself, but I figured Rosy had been right about Jeffrey already knowing that about me. So glancing him out of the corner of my eye again, I waited for him to notice. Which didn't take long. He gave me a half curious look before he smiled, and started wiggling his eyebrows playfully. I just smirked back and shook my head, before leaning over into my hand and watching the trees fly by.

I guess if someone didn't know better, they would have taken us for brother and sister, or at least anything besides dating. But this was our normal. So I just closed my eyes and was going to just let myself sleep the rest of the trip. The last thing I heard was a clarinet mingling in with talk, laughter, a bit of mumbling, and every though noise that was customary on a Penderwick road trip. I definitely missed a little peace and quiet sometimes, but… They were all the family I had, and weird of not, I knew I wouldn't have traded them for anything.

But just as that sentimental thought was starting to sink in, Jane flipped around in her seat and stared back at me. "Skye, so theoretically speaking of course...in what setting would you be most likely to accept a proposal? Beach, mountain top, jungle waterfall? Oh or what about an urban twist like while you were dangling off of crumbling scaffolding?!"

I wasn't sure if it was possible, but I thought Jeffrey just might swallow his clarinet reed. He was somewhere between gagging and laughing. And I wasn't sure yet which one I'd rather him been doing.

Did I say, wouldn't have traded them for _anything?_

The rest of the car trip was mostly uneventful, but as I'm sure you've already guessed, that's a relative statement when applied to Penderwicks. When we finally arrived at the national forest it was at least an hour walk to the campsite. Thankfully I was more than happy to stretch my legs a bit after the cramped ride. Once we arrived the actual tent set up went as well as expected I guess.. Dad and Iantha seemed to breeze through through their own tent assembly, Jeffrey and Ben were so busy goofing they kinda batched theirs, and Jane, Batty, and me did an okay job I guess. Though the lean in it made me wonder if I'd wake up tonight with a clearer view of the stars than even I wanted.

But even if I hoped I won't be seeing them after I went to sleep, I was determined to see my fill while I was awake. So grabbing my 7000 XL Series telescope, (that had been my graduation present) I went to find an ideal spot to set up for tonight. After a few minutes of wondering, I came to a clearing on the edge of the forest. It opened up into a field of tall grass and wildflowers. I felt myself grin as I gazed up at the clear line of sight to the blue sky. This was as near perfect as I'd find. I could only imagine how clear the scene would be after dark.

I had just finished securing the tripod and adjusting the lens a bit, when I heard something rustling up behind me. The sound was very much human foot falls, and based off the even subtle pace I figured they were Iantha's. When I turned around I saw that I was right.

She simply smiled as she surveyed the view the same way I had. Then nodding with approval she turned to face me. "Wonderful choice Skye."

I smiled. "Thanks."

It wasn't just that she was family, I also respected her opinion as a professional. Even if it was hard for everyone else at times to understand why I was so fascinated by the stars, I knew Iantha always understood that passion.

"I can only imagine how clear the sky will be tonight…" She mumbled seeming lost in the thought.

Then seeming to come out of it she looked back at me. "We should all come see them."

I guess it happened before I could stop it, but I felt my face drop. And she saw it, but best of all, she understood it. She laughed. "Don't worry, I only meant for a bit, I know you like to be alone with them."

I grinned back a little embarrassed as I rubbed at the back of my head.

Her grin then turned a little coy, something I was afraid she had picked up from too many years in Jane's company. "But you should ask Jeffrey to watch them with you, I think that would be very romantic don't you?"

Quickly turning back toward the telescope I adjusted the lens a little more, thinking suddenly that it must need it. As usual, I was torn somewhere between thinking romance of any sort, even my own, would ruin my stars, and noticing the tiny feeling in my stomach that thought it would somehow make it better. Swallowing hard I reached to polish the lens with the fringe of my jacket.

"Um...I'm not sure Jeffrey is that interested in stars. We're different that way."

Iantha thought silently for a moment before she spoke again. "Oh you mean like you are with music?"

"Yes! That's exactly right." I rushed to agree hoping it meant she'd drop any so called "romantic" ideas.

But when she laughed at my answer I was worried she wasn't seeing things the same way I was.

"You know Skye, all art is pretty much the same…"

"I'm not much of an artist either… More of a scientist, like you." I interjected.

She turned to look back up at the sky. "Yes. And scientists have a strong urge to understand things, but that alone won't make you a true scientist." She glanced over at me. "You're coming to look up at the stars because they're beautiful and you love them…" She took a step closer to me and gently reached to caress the side of my face. "He feels the same way about music. And about you… Why on earth would you think you two were really different at all?"

I didn't know what to say but I couldn't look away either. There was sort of sincere confidence in her eyes that made me think she understood both the stars and life better than I ever would. I was stumbling over my thoughts for what to say and getting nowhere fast. Yet for some reason I found my mouth starting to open. That wasn't good, because usually I'd end up regretting what I might say in this sorta situation. That's why I felt a rush of relief when I heard a mop of footsteps coming up behind us. I would have even took a pack of Sasquatch over the rest of this conversation.

That pack just turned out to be Jane, Batty, Ben, and lastly Jeffrey darting out into the clearing, a soccer ball leading the charge ahead of them. Halfway into the field Jeffrey turned around to face me and shouted out his version of Jane's battle cry. Namely: "Would you care to face me in a battle to the death, my lady?!"

I turned back to Iantha long enough to give her a shaky grin and whisper a brief but sincere "thank you" before I sprinted into the field behind the others. It felt good to run… But most of all because it didn't mean I was running away.

Somehow I got the feeling I was running toward everything instead...

 **Thanks so much for reading! And I mean it this time, more coming soon! Also please review if you'd like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 5

(Jeffrey's POV)

It was summer again. And with it came all the sounds of summer. The songs of summer.

Jabbing a marshmallow onto the end of my stick, I held it out to the fire crackling just in front of me.

I loved summer.

For all the reasons I could have romanticized, like the scent and the melody of flowers or grass. Or even for the fact that it had been summer when I learned to read sheet music oh so many years ago. And I did love all those things about summer. But best of all was that I'd met Skye in summer.

And that my friend, is why I love summer.

"Darn it!" Came a sudden, but oh so familiar voice from over the other side of the fire. I really did try to hold it back, but I couldn't keep my grin from turning into an all out belly laugh. For the second time tonight Skye's marshmallow was engulfed in flames, and well the stick itself was pretty black by now too.

"Go ahead and laugh!" She shouted, as she just may have been threatening me with the flaming stick. Breezing over to her I took the stick, (weapon?) from her and calmly stomped it out on the ground.

"I didn't think your hatred for cooking carried over to campfires?"

Rubbing at the back of her neck, she looked like her usual adorable mix of annoyance and embarrassment. Grinning a little wider I gave a noble bow and offered my neatly browned marshmallow as a consolation. Letting go of a sigh she reluctantly reached for it.

"How do you get these things so perfect every time…?" She asked with a huff.

I smiled. "It's the same way you master a song, practice, practice, practice."

She raised an eyebrow. "You practiced roasting the marshmallows ahead of time?"

"Of course, in anticipation of you 'over roasting' yours." I shot her a wink. "You know how I love being your hero Skye!"

It was easy to read Skye when she got embarrassed, even with the glow of the fire I could tell her face had gotten a little red. Right now there was what could have been likened to a battle going on inside of her. Like the two sides of her were duking it out to see who would win. And so after a few more moments of awkward silence she finally said something.

"Well...thanks I guess."

I felt my face beam with a smile. "No problem, I would after all hate to have you starve to death on my watch."

She bristled a little. "It's not like I'm a damsel in distress or something…"

I chuckled a few more times. "Are you still sore about the soccer match?"

She frowned and shot me a death glare. "I told you I was distracted!"

I smiled a little wickedly. "Your two marshmallow cinders, probably mean you're still distracted."

(Skye's POV)

I felt my frown getting even deeper. He was the reason I was so distracted anyway! For being my boyfriend, he sure knew how to get under my skin. Or maybe that was why…? I was supposed to ask him to go look at the stars with me. But how lame did that sound?! I mean was I just gonna say: "Hey let's go look at the stars,"?

I didn't know why I expected anything to make sense when I was trying to mix science and romance. It was like matter and antimatter. But everything Iantha had said was running through my head, and I couldn't seem to ignore it. Just when I thought I was starting to get more comfortable around Jeffrey again, and here I was acting like an idiot. It may not have been a total relapse, but I got the feeling I still had a ways to go in understanding dating dynamics. And I got the feeling Jeffrey just enjoyed milking the situation. I admit that burnt me up a little. Here I was so nervous and out of sorts, and he was just sitting back basking in it.

Before I could think, I had punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" He said with a playful wince as he cradled his arm. "Only a couple of months into this relationship and already I'm being abused!"

I tried to frown, but I couldn't stop a grin from cracking. And the way it always was, I suddenly felt a little more composed having punched something. "Well you deserved it. I...I was trying to ask you something but you won't stop kidding me long enough for me to say anything..."

He was silent for a second or two, before his face took on a sincere look. "Sorry Skies…" Then he laughed, but it wasn't exactly like before, he was a little more serious now. "Okay ask away, I'm all ears."

I took in a deep breath as I suddenly wondered if this was really how I wanted things to end up. But there wasn't any getting out of it now. And a part of me was tired of being nervous around Jeffrey. I mean, boyfriend or not, he was still just Jeffrey. Right? Right.

He was still just a goofball, or a dork. He was still my best friend... So I just opened my mouth the same way I would have years ago, as if I was asking him to play me at soccer, or take shots at that sign that represented his step-dad.

"Hey, do you want to go look at the stars with me…?" It sounded just as awful as I figured it would. But at least I'd said it.

He seemed almost stunned for a second or two, before his face took on an even goofier look. Then taking in a deep breath he looked me straight in the eyes. "Skye, if you asked me to roll in honey and lay on an ant bed I'd do it. Or haven't you figured that out yet? Do I need to send more fluffy texts?"

I quickly held my hands up to protest even the thought. "No! I mean...that's not necessary…I just…" I took in a deep breath before I went on. "I'm just...still getting used to all this…"

He smiled in that way that, like it or not, had a way of making me feel ridiculous. Only a few months ago I would have told anyone that, Skye Magee Penderwick, doesn't go weak in the knees even if she's kicked. But Jeffrey had a way of amending everything I thought I was certain of. It was like if I insisted I knew myself, then he could insist he knew better. Now I was starting to wonder if maybe...maybe he did…

How else could he make me say and...feel things that I promised myself I never would…?

Offering me the crook of his arm he smiled gently. "The stars await my lady…"

Glancing around I made sure that everyone else was busy with their own marshmallow roasting, or stargazing. Too busy to notice us in any great detail. Too distracted to notice when I accepted his arm, or the look that must have been on my face.

But it was Iantha that did seem to notice, when I glanced her for a second time. She was smiling in a way that made me want to disappear, and yet… And yet...some other part of me seemed pretty happy...pretty happy to think she might have been proud of me.

But it was every part of me that cringed when Jane was the next one to notice us, walking arm in arm of all things… Jane was looking at us like we were a prince and princess straight out of one of her old bedtime stories. I guess what made it worse was Jeffrey was looking at me the same way…

My first instinct was to snatch my arm away, and maybe even punch him again just for good measure. But I couldn't seem to let myself. And each time I asked myself why, I got the same answer. It had to be because I cared about him... So even if I felt like I turning invisible, I...I didn't want to hurt him. To make him think I was ashamed to be seen with him or something…

I frowned and almost clenched my eyes completely shut. Jane would have been basking in the moment with reckless abandon. And Rosy would have held the moment with a certain mature dignity. But suddenly I felt like I did when I was forced to ride a pony at a party when I was five. I was so embarrassed and afraid that I almost got angry, and in the end I just ended up choking back the tears.

It was right then and there that I wondered why Jeffrey was so set on me. Why hadn't it been any of the other Penderwick sisters? Maybe that lump on the head I'd given him when we met did something to his brain after all. I mean that would explain a lot about Jeffrey actually…

Or maybe it had did something to my brain… That would explain a lot too.

Either way here I was...in love with my best friend of all people… And after I was sure I'd never fall for anyone. I wanted to blame gravity, or even find a way to pin the whole thing on some undiscovered universal law, but I knew I couldn't… I had to face the world, and myself and admit...admit to all the feelings I'd kept crammed away inside as deep as I could get them.

When we finally got to my telescope I didn't even have the composure to focus on what I was looking at. Especially since Jane and the others had arrived in short order. They all kept just enough distance to fake seeming uninterested, but it was more like the distance you keep from a TV screen, so you can get the best view.

So to say the least, when Jeffrey finally spoke I almost jumped.

"Hey, there's the Little Dipper." He said pointing above us.

"Ursa Minor actually...but I guess that's close enough…" I tried to swallow the last of my embarrassment and just focus on the stars the way I always had. "The brightest one is Polaris...or the north star of course. It's a yellow-white super-giant actually…"

He nodded enthusiastically, but I got the feeling it was just his way of trying to seem sincere. Because to be honest, right now, all the facts that normally fascinated me didn't seem as important. So stopping mid sentence I hung my head and let go of a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled as I took a stab at the ground with my foot in frustration."

Surprisingly he just laughed to himself before he reached over, took my hand, and swung it playfully between us. "There's just one thing I don't get Skye…" I turned to meet his gaze, and part of me hoped he was talking about some astronomy fact.

"Ever since I confessed to loving _you_ , you're been apologizing for being _you_. I don't get that, it seems a little crazy to me honestly."

I just stood there like a fish out of water gasping for something to say, but like so many other times nothing was comings. So I bit down on my lip and turned to face the other direction. But he just leaned over into my line of sight, all the while his face kept drilling me for an answer. But I didn't have one to give.

"Well why do you love me anyway!?" I finally said in a huff of frustration. It tasted so bitter I realized too late that I had almost spit the words at him.

He seemed a little hurt at first, and then he just looked angry. And surprisingly all I felt was a wave of fear come over me out of nowhere. How badly had I messed up this time…?

"Well considering you're stubborn as a mule, and not a little hotheaded, it may take me a moment to recall." I wasn't sure what to feel, but I couldn't take my eyes off of his face. "But oh wait! It has to have something to do with the fact that you're so, intelligent, earnest, real, passionate, and last but not least…" He slowly smiled, and I admit I almost choked on the relief.

"Sincerely beautiful…"

I frowned as I thought of that pony ride that had probably scarred my childhood. Just like then, all my churning emotions ended up with me choking back tears. He had me so close to losing it completely. But I wasn't ready to let it all go just yet…

"You're just as stubborn you know…" I whispered softly.

He smiled at me with a look that seemed warmer than ever before. And within myself only, I'll admit that my knees really did feel weak right then.

Squeezing my hand a little tighter he looked back up toward the stars.

"And that my lady, is why you'll never get rid of me…"

I wasn't sure if I'd ever be good enough at showing my emotions. If I'd ever figure out a way to tell him what was really going on inside me… But right then, even though it didn't make sense, I didn't think any of that mattered. I thought maybe it was enough if I just stood here, if I didn't run away. Maybe that was better than words ever could be…

Because looking up at the stars that meant so much, I, Skye Magee Penderwick, decided to squeeze his hand back.

 **Thanks so much for reading, and also for the lovely reviews! Stick around more to come!**

 **P.S. I may have also been scarred by said pony in childhood... _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks *Pouts in Corner***

Chapter 6 (Skye's POV)

"Okay, okay, how about: 'The Enigma of the Reptilian King!?'" Jeffrey asked as he held up the dust jacket of what surely must have really been king of B movies everywhere.

"Or!" He interjected with an excited gleam in his green eyes. "'Wrath of the Apex!?'"

Twisting a strand of hair aimlessly on my finger I raised a curious eyebrow. "Should I take it that all the choices are probably cheap monster movies?"

Jeffrey stared at the floor as a smirk appeared on his face. "Um...possibly…" He then looked back up to meet my eyes with a wide grin. "But hey, isn't that one of the advantages of dating a girl who despises chick flicks?" He then gave a sidelong glance toward Jane who was sprawled out in a recliner. "No offense of course."

Jane waved off the thought. "Don't worry about it Jeffrey." She then jerked her thumb in my direction. "With Skye around I don't even feel stabbing remarks anymore."

"Hey!" I said, since suddenly I got the idea I'd just been insulted.

Jane laughed. "Sorry Skye, but you know how I had to hide my teen romantic comedies from you. I mean after HALF of them went missing…"

"You know you can never prove that I destroyed those..." I mumbled as I cringed at the thought of the dreaded "rom-com."

Jane rolled her eyes playfully. "Maybe, but you never denied you had something to do with it either."

I smirked, a little amused at the thought of a few less rom-coms in the world. "That's because I don't like to lie Jane."

"Ha see Jeffrey, she admits it! Do you have any idea what kind of person you're dating!?" She shouted before giving me a smug look.

I admit it must have been all the mushy stuff that kept happening to me, because I suddenly felt a little guilty. Rubbing at the back of my neck I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Ok...so I did have something to do with their uh...disappearance. But I was only fourteen, and hey you kept watching those things every night! And we shared a room then you know!" I turned to Jeffrey hoping he'd support my side of the argument, but he just looked amused and neutral.

"Oh come on most of them were musicals!" The minute I said it I regretted it. Now Jeffrey just gave me a playful look that said how ashamed I should have been. Surrounded on both sides I gave into a sigh as I choked out an apology.

"Sorry Jane...I can…" I swallowed hard. "I can pay you back for the _damages_."

Jane thought hard for a moment before she nodded. "Fine I accept your apology." I was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Jane interjected something else. "But I think we should make you sit through at least one of my movies, I mean to gauge the sincerity of your regret."

"What!?" I said in horror as my jaw dropped. I turned back to Jeffrey, desperate for help. "But what about the apex reptilian thing!?"

Jeffrey grinned the most annoying smirk he could muster, and I knew I was done for. Betrayed. Completely betrayed.

"Well we can always do a double feature, after all, I love musicals!" He beamed as he sat down next to my now slouching figure.

"Great idea Jeffrey! I knew there was a reason we made you a Penderwick!" Jane resounded giddy, as she jumped up to get her movie of doom.

Giving Jeffrey a cross look I whispered: "You know...that could still be annulled…"

He just laughed before he layered on a fake accent. "I say, is that a threat my dear lady?"

Ribbing him in the side playfully I smirked. "You better believe it…"

He grabbed at his side as he faked wincing pain. "Ah more abuse! First you want to annul my Pendership, and now you resort to violence! If this is how you treat me now, what's going to happen when we're old and married!?"

By now he was chuckling, but I had suddenly stiffened as I glanced him out of the corner of my eye.

Married…?

For a few seconds everything in the room felt like it had stalled out. Almost like the only thing I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears. And I guess the look on my face was conveying that to him. So he stopped laughing and slowly waved a hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Skye…?"

"W-What…!?" I choked out in a gruff tone.

He smiled a little weakly at me. "I was just kidding you know right?"

I looked at him suspiciously for a second or two, before I nodded a little too eagerly. "Y-Yeah of course."

The next moments were silent and awkward, until he cleared his throat and threw me a sidelong glance. "I mean honestly, I enjoy the abuse…"

I just sat there more than a little tongue tied as I felt my pulse speed up. That's what he was kidding about, the abuse? Then what about…? What about that whole… I couldn't quite make my mind think it again, but I knew all too well what I wasn't thinking about. Old and married. Married. Married to Jeffrey. Me.

Now suddenly I was flashing back to Point Mouette and everything he'd said on that golf course. Back then it didn't sound like much more than a fat chance that was a million years away. But now… Now… Now I was suddenly feeling panicked. And the feeling didn't leave even after sitting absentmindedly through Jane's chick flick, and Jeffrey's B movie. It stayed right with me when Jeffrey waved good bye and I shut the door behind him, and when I slowly paced up to my bedroom and shut the door behind myself.

I'm not sure how much time passed after I fell out on my bed and started drilling into the ceiling with my eyes. But I almost jumped straight up when Jane opened my door and walked in.

She smirked. "Wow Skye you're pretty jumpy, I guess you'd never seen that many monster movie before huh?" Somehow I wished all I had to worry about was the Reptilian King...

"Anyway," she went on. "I wanted to say how impressed I was that you didn't even make one annoyed comment, or even roll your eyes during my movie. In fact, if I didn't know better I'd think you almost looked close to tears during the proposal scene."

I cringed as I gave her a suspicious, paranoid look.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Okay wait, if tell me you really were crying, then I'm rushing you to the ER. And I mean that."

Face palming I shook my head. "I wasn't really crying, it was just from stress...:"

She smirked. "Wow I knew you looked at it like torture, but come on Skye, it wasn't anything to get that upset over."

"It wasn't the dumb movie Jane!" I shouted.

Jane frown silently before she walked over to my desk chair and sat backwards in it, facing me.

"Okay, you're having another meltdown, and I'm guessing this has probably got something to do with Jeffrey right?"

I breathed out a heavy sigh, before my panic came back full force. "Yeah...but it's a lot worse than you can imagine! I'm really in trouble Jane!"

She locked curious eyes on me. "Okay, shoot."

So I did, I shot the whole mess at her, but no matter how much I told her she seemed less and less concerned!

"Well," Jane began with a little smile. "That's hardly a proposal Skye. But hey, it sounds like he might have joked with you about it just to see how you'd react. I mean that's possible. In fact, it might even be likely."

"Then why are you grinning!?" I shouted a little exasperated.

She laughed once. "Why are you freaking out? It's not like it would be unexpected, or the end of the world, if after a while longer Jeffrey asked you to marry him. I mean like you pointed out, he's obviously been thinking about the possibility since you were both kids. "

I just stared at her, completely at a loss. How could she not be seeing this the way I was?

She just laughed again. "Oh Skye you should be happy!"

I felt my mouth open a little wider as I held my suddenly throbbing forehead.

"You don't get it Jane… I'm not like Rosy…"

Jane rolled her eyes as she waved off my comment. "And Jeffrey isn't like Tommy. Big deal, that's how it's supposed to be. I mean come on Skye, I know it's a lot to think about, but I mean you both are in love so… So what did you expect?"

I frowned as my stuttering thoughts turned into words. "I-I don't know! I… I never figured we'd even get this far!"

Jane smiled. "Well you have. So you better prepare yourself, and figure what you want to do with your life." She pointed a finger at me the way a scolding parent would. "Because if Jeffrey ever does pop the question, there's no way you can leave him hanging without a definite answer. That would just be cruel."

Cruel…? My insides cringed at the word. What if Jeffrey did get hurt because I wasn't ready, or even normal, emotionally speaking? I felt like my head was reeling right off my shoulders.

"I… I never figured he was serious… I mean about everything he said when we were kids…"

Jane leaned into her hand, a little sympathetic, but mostly giving off tough love vibes. "Well that doesn't make sense Skye. When someone confesses their feelings to you it's very serious. Especially with someone like Jeffrey who knows you so well. Anyway, I knew as long as things kept going good between you both, it was only a matter of time before this subject was bound to come up."

As much as I hated to admit it, Jane was right. And for once she actually seemed more logical than I did. I felt more emotional than anything else, it was like our roles had reversed… But trying to bat some of the fear back I swallowed hard and looked over at her.

"So… What do I do…?"

She just stared at me for a few moments, her eyes ranging somewhere between amusement and sympathy. Then standing she walked over to me and put a hand on shoulder. "Quit worrying first off, I mean if this does ever happen, it might be a little ways down the road. Neither of you are trying to rush. But I mean…" Jane paused seeming to be searching for the right way to phrase her thoughts.

"Just enjoy the process." She patted my back. "It'll work out. Love always does. One way or the other."

I gave her a weak half grin. Not so much because I believed that line, but more because I loved her as my sister for trying to comfort me with it. Even if history was littered with countless examples that proved that love can and does, very often, crash and burn.

"Now try to get some sleep, it's pretty late."

"Okay…" I nodded weakly as I watched her pace over to my door.

"Thanks…" I called after her before she walked out.

She grinned. "I'm a sister and a writer, I love this kinda stuff." With that she walked out and closed my door behind her.

Leaning back on my bed I tried to take her advice and stop worrying, but the thoughts seemed like they were running on automatic. Hadn't that been what Jeffrey was talking about back at Point Mouette anyway? About how some marriages end so badly? I bit my lip. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt Jeffrey, yet I could so easily. If I didn't marry him, or if I did. Would he really want to marry me…? Would we be happy, or would the whole thing just make us end up hating each other?

Hate Jeffrey…?

Even the thought seemed crazy, he'd been my best friend for so long I couldn't stand to believe anything could make us hate each other. As kids we'd promised to be friends forever, was it possible for this confusing world of adults to change all that?

I turned over on my side and stared out my window at the starry sky.

Sometimes even stars die and burn out… Was love like that…? Would everything we ever meant to each other be reduced to a brilliant fading streak…?

I shook the thought from my head, now I knew I sounded way too much like Jane. And scientifically speaking, falling stars weren't really stars anyway. But still, I didn't want to believe in the doom and gloom I felt churning in the pit of my stomach. I'd never been one for fairy tale endings, but I didn't mind plain old happy ending. There was a difference. The difference between being unrealistically perfect, and being…

I closed my eyes as sleep started to intrude on my thoughts.

And being a future…

Maybe even...my future…

 **Thanks again for reading, and for the lovely reviews! More to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 7 (Skye's POV)

I liked numbers. Maybe even loved them. To a lot of people they were terrifying, but to me they were more of a comfort than anything else. They were consistent and steady. Which was more than could be said for me lately. It had been about a week since the whole movie night ordeal, but to say I was still thinking about it was an understatement.

I usually liked Sunday afternoon because it was perfect for getting lost in a research paper, or even a math textbook. But I admit the time and quiet was just making it harder to keep my thoughts off of Jeffrey. Squinting I tried to picture the equation in my head. Math always had to obey certain laws, and as long as you understood those laws, you never had to be uncertain of anything.

I felt myself smile slowly as the correct answer appeared in my head like always. When it came to math, I knew the rules. I even understood how each piece fit together to form the larger whole. I realized I really liked understanding, I mean as opposed to not. Maybe some people would have preferred the uncertainty. The process, as Jane had put it. But...well I think I'd rather just know the end result. I wished I could condense my future into a neat little number that was either correct or wasn't.

I wasn't scared of the numbers, I was scared of the process.

Leaning back on my bed I shut my eyes. And the process was as quick or slow as life dictated. But usually it wasn't up to me to decide which I'd rather. The other day everything was moving too fast, but right now everything felt like it wasn't moving at all. Like life had told me that something big was coming, but didn't tell me when, or how things would end up. Was I waiting on a happy ending or a tragedy? Or nothing at all…?

So here I was… Stuck in the process, with no clear end result to be seen.

Downstairs the house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, so when I heard the faint piano my eyes almost startled open.

 _Batty._

I thought to myself. She always practiced on Sunday afternoons. And any other chance she got for that matter. I just laid there listening for a few minutes, and might have fallen asleep if Iantha's words from the camping trip hadn't been ringing in my ears. All that about art and science being the same, about Jeffrey and me being the same. If that was true, then music must have been his math, his stars, his certainty…

I felt myself frown. Art was never certain. It was too much like life, driven by crazy emotions. And frankly you never knew where it all might end up. I'd seen that first hand when Jeffrey played the piano. He seemed to enjoy playing at random more than following sheet music. He'd close his eyes and to hear him tell it, "let his heart lead him."

Jeffrey enjoyed the process.

But I didn't. Did I?

Before I knew what I was doing I found myself slinking quietly down the stairs, and leaning in the doorway of the living room. Batty was facing the other way, and she seemed too preoccupied by the music to notice me anyway. She was my youngest sister, yet I got the feeling there was a lot she knew that I didn't. A lot she understood, that I was still guessing at.

She understood the same language Jeffrey did, she even spoke it. Were Jeffrey and me just too different? Could it really ever work?

I was about to go back upstairs when the music suddenly stopped and Batty turned to face me with a smile. "I didn't disturb your reading did I?"

Shaking my head I took a few steps into the room. "Uh no...I was just... listening I guess." Batty raised a curious eyebrow at the thought of me being interested in her music, and suddenly I was feeling more self-conscious than ever. So I said the first thing that came to my mind. "W-What were you playing anyway?"

Batty leaned back toward the piano a little and smiled again. "Oh nothing in particular, I was just playing."

"Oh" I mumbled with a nod. The awkward silence was only getting worse, so I was just about to see myself out, when she spoke up again.

Patting the spot next to her on the stool, she grinned up at me a little wider. "Do you want to listen Skye?"

I just stared at her for a second or two before I nodded and hesitantly went to sit next to her. Sitting behind a piano never felt comfortable. It was like the first time you ever sat in the driver's seat, except this was one car I doubted I'd ever learn to drive.

"Do you remember that math exam you helped me study for a few months back?" Batty asked out of the blue as she tapped a few keys softly.

"Uh yeah, you passed didn't you?" I asked suddenly feeling a little guilty that I hadn't thought to ask her how she did.

She grinned and nodded, seeming excited at the memory. "Yep, I sure did, thanks to you anyway."

"Well you were a pretty quick study," I said with a slight smile. "I mean trust me… when you're used to tutoring Jane…"

Batty laughed. It was that same bubbling laugh she'd had since she was just a baby. It was a little deeper now of course, but it still brought back so many memories.

Chewing her lip slightly she pecked a few more keys. "I'm not much better than Jane at math, but something you told me really helped."

"What's that?"

She turned her head to look at me, and her eyes, just like her voice, still held the same childish wonder to them. Like she was about to tell me an important secret.

"You taught me that math has a pattern to it. That I just needed to learn that pattern, and then I could figure out anything."

I smirked a little at the irony. That pattern was the same as the certainty I had just been thinking about.

"Yeah it made sense to me though," she continued. "Because it's a lot like music."

I frowned suddenly. "How is music like math?"

"Because it follows patterns too. Watch…"

Reaching she played a few simple notes and then followed with a few more. "Music has rhythm and harmony. Pattern. It's a way that helps us predict what notes might come next." I watched her hands moving over the keys, as I listened for what she meant. After a minute or so I did seem to see some kinda pattern. The notes were repeating in a certain sequence.

"But…" I added as I kept watching her hands. "What if the notes don't always fit into a pattern. How do you predict it then?"

She smiled a little softer. "Then you're surprised. No one can ever completely predict where a melody is going to go, not unless you're already learned it. But the first notes that you hear can give you a clue about everything that's going to come later… If you listen closely you can guess the basic tone or tempo, even if you don't know the exact notes."

"So…" I began as I tried to get it all straight in my head. "What you hear to begin with can basically tell you what kind of song it's gonna turn into?"

Batty nodded. "Yes that's right. Each note is like moment that builds on and influences the next note, and the same with the one after that. But some songs can change tone very quickly. Like maybe it starts with a happy sound, then gloomy in middle, and finally happy again in the end."

I frowned as I bit on my lip in thought. "Then how can you ever be sure what's gonna happen? I mean if it can all start so great and turn out horrible?"

Batty gave me sideways glance before she focused on the keys below her fingers again. "I said gloomy Skye, not horrible. No song is horrible to me. It's just different. Afterall I like gloomy songs sometimes. Especially if they turn out happy again in the end."

I wanted to take in everything she was saying, because I got the feeling that somehow...we weren't just talking about music.

"Notes are moments Skye, some are happy, some are sad, but it's the stringing them together that counts. Otherwise you'd never have any kind of song. I mean if you were too afraid to play."

I let out a slow breath. "But what if you make a mistake? Or if you play the whole thing and then you realize it's just a sad song?"

The words felt funny coming out of my mouth. She was my youngest sister, and I'd never expected her to give me advice. But..

Batty looked a little confused at first, like she was trying to understand what I meant. She stopped playing and turned to look me in the eyes. Her eyes were earnest, and innocent, hopeful...simple… I couldn't help but wonder when my own became so cynical.

"I don't know…" She finally whispered. "That really would be sad… But, if I never even learned how to play the piano in the first place, well I think that would be worse."

I just sat there quietly as I let her words sink into me.

"You know…" she whispered slowly. "People have patterns too. And all the moments we spend with them are like the notes that tell us where their melody is going next. If we listen close we could probably tell if our notes could ever harmonize with theirs."

If notes really were like moments than I could only imagine how the song of my life would sound like. I pictured ramming into Jeffrey way back at that hedge as one sharp note, followed by a bunch of gruff ones. It wasn't like I really liked him from the start. Our song got off to a rough start that was for sure. But the more I thought back...the more I listened… The more I realized that those weren't the only notes I heard.

We were on very different ends of the scale yeah, but… But we always seemed to find a way to turn all that difference into...into something that made us both better for it in the end. My life was already different because of meeting Jeffrey. But not just different, it was, I was...better for being his friend.

Was that a song? Was that a pattern...?

I didn't know…

But even as afraid as I was of not knowing what was going to happen next, I was more afraid of never having the chance to find out.

"Did Jeffrey teach you all that with the piano lessons?" I asked in a mumble.

She smiled with a chuckle. "No silly. You both taught me that."

"W-What how?"

Slipping from the piano bench she walked toward the open doorway while my confused gaze followed. Then just before leaving she glanced back over her shoulder. Brown curls fell into her eyes, and for just a second I remembered that rain soaked little kid. That little kid that asked me if she was odd.

She grinned. "I just listened Skye…"

With that she left me sitting alone behind the baby grand. Behind it I felt like I had drifted from my own orbit and crashed into his. Maybe I didn't really belong here, but something was holding me in place anyway…

Reaching out I tapped a single key and listened as it resounded around the empty living room.

It was just a note…

And this...this was just a moment…

 **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Skye's POV)

Okay, so I admit that when it comes to my personal list of interests/skills, cooking definitely isn't one of them.

So it wasn't like I was surprised when Rosy didn't really want me to help all that much with making the cupcakes for dad and Iantha's anniversary party. I mean I got that, it was a special day, and we didn't need to start it with a possible event involving the fire department. But at the same time I kinda wished she hadn't felt sorry for me, and tried to let me help somehow anyway.

Because there was kinda something pathetic in your only purpose on a project being lightly pinching rainbow sprinkles over cupcakes.

I mean even Jeffrey got to put the icing on. And I knew immediately that that was a mistake. Ribbing him in the side I shot him a playfully stern look.

"That's not for eating."

He looked puzzled for a second before he beamed me a smile. "Yes it is."

I rolled my eyes. "Well yeah, but not by you, not yet at least."

"Sorry love." He said with a smirk as he layered on his fake accent again. Then before I could get back to my important task of "sprinkling" he reached over and landed a dollop of frosting right on the end of my nose.

I guess he thought it was funnier than I did, either that or he was having a sudden choking fit…

Before I could think it through I reached over and grabbed a glob of frosting and tossed it at the top of his head. Where it mostly landed, with a bit slowly creeping down his forehead. Now I had to admit that was pretty funny.

"Hey at least chocolate matches your hair." I chuckled in between breaths.

He frowned with a certain gleam in his eye. It was a look that told me this was probably going to get worse before it got better...

"Not to worry my dear," he started as he reached into a second bowl of icing. "We also have vanilla!"

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, and I also guess ducking would have been a better idea than figuring he wouldn't have the nerve. Because he did have the nerve, and now I smelled a lot like vanilla…

Giving a half frown, half smirk, I reached for a handful of rainbow sprinkles. "Here, let me finish that for you Jeffrey." I said calmly as I tossed the sugary junk at his head where it stuck more or less in the frosting.

"Oh very mature Skye." He said playfully condescending, as he reached toward my bowl of sprinkles. "You have no form to your presentation. This is how adults do it." With a slow careful hand he dropped the sprinkles on top my head, before he stopped to look back thoughtfully at this work.

"Hmm," he mused. "I think I'll call it: 'Beautiful girl envisioned as cupcake.' What do you think?"

Smiling I shoved him in the shoulder. "I think you're a nut…" I admit that I felt pretty happy right then. I mean if it had been anybody else I would have probably been holding myself back from cleaning their clock, but-

"Skye!? Jeffrey!?"

We both jumped as Rosy's voice suddenly cut through the air like a knife.

It wasn't until right then that I knew my face was definitely red… We turned to face her like two ashamed little kids.

"Uh…I…" Was all I managed before I decided that this, like it or not, probably spoke for itself…

Rosy just started at us with her mouth hanging open and her brow wrinkled is a mix of anger and disbelief. Batty was trying (and failing) at burying a laugh behind her hand. But it was Jane that walked over to Rosy and put a calming arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be upset sis," Jane then got one of her "writer looks" as I like to call them. "You see here we have a metaphorical representation of their relationship. Namely chocolate and vanilla." She balled her free hand as her eyes seemed to gloss over. "They just can't help themselves Rosy! To deny their natural harmony would be going against the very fibers of humanity that bind us all together!"

The kitchen was silent for a second, and I honestly thought about just making a break for it. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to thank Jane, or toss a glob of frosting at her for that sappy speech. But before I could do anything (except blush like a complete idiot) Rosy's face softened and she let go of a sigh. "Fine." She then smirked as she reached to wet a dish towel. "After all, who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

I cringed at that phrase as I turned a few shades redder. "Now children," Rosy said with a smile as she tossed the towel at the both of us. "Clean yourselves up. Or you won't get any of the cake when it's done."

Jeffrey and I both mumbled submissive replies as I tried to scrub the frosting out of my hair. After I figured I'd at least gotten most of it I handed the towel to Jeffrey. But he ignored it as he wiped a bit of the icing from his forehead and licked his finger clean.

Raising an eyebrow I smirked. "Seriously…?"

He grinned back at me with a shrug. "Waste not, want not, right my lady?"

I rolled my eyes again as I turned back toward the now half empty bowl of sprinkles. "Yeah sure, whatever you say Sir Arthur…"

We hadn't even been finished with the cupcakes or decorations for more than 30 minutes when Ben shot us a warning text that Dad and Iantha were on their way home. So after pulling the last of everything together we all dived for cover in the living room. I decided on a spot behind the sofa, and Jeffrey followed and crouched down beside me. He was still dusting sprinkles from his hair, so I had to force myself not to snigger and give us all away. We heard the door knob start to rattle and I think everyone's heart sped up a little.

As soon as they walked in we sprang the surprise and almost scared them both out of their wits. But the 'Happy Anniversary' that followed (and rain of confetti that Jane had insisted on for effect) helped to soothe any heart attacks.

Iantha beamed and laughed, and dad said something in Latin that I didn't quite get, as he gestured to wrap us all up in a hug. The cupcakes were introduced and vanished just as quickly. The gifts were opened, pictures were taken, and before we knew it the old photo albums were out, and full nostalgia had set in.

I smirked and chuckled to myself as I looked at an old snapshot from their wedding reception. It was crazy to think how much time had went by since then, but it really didn't seem that long. How had I managed to grow up already?

"I was pretty dashing even then huh Skye?" Jeffrey laughed as he pointed to himself in the photo. He'd worn a black suit, though dashing hadn't been the word I'd thought of back then, I remembered how happy I was to see him. Back then when he went to school in Boston, we hardly ever got to see each other besides summer vacation or special occasions. I guess that me from back then, would have thought I was taking him always being around for granted now. Maybe I was…

"You were pretty short anyway." I mumbled with a grin. He gave a playful humpf before he ribbed me in the side. "I couldn't have grown into this brilliance overnight Skye, your poor heart couldn't have taken it."

I snorted. "Ha I wouldn't worry about my poor _heart_."

He grinned as he flipped to the next page. This one had photos from the ceremony. Dad had looked so happy that day, and Iantha had looked beautiful. As I scanned over the pictures I stopped when I got to one that showed Rosy and Tommy arm in arm walking down the aisle. They had been the maid of honor and best man. I found it a little funny, or ironic that they had actually turned out getting married. This picture looked like a mini version of their own wedding photos.

But just then a memory flashed in my head and I darted my eyes to the next page. Jeffrey had of course been a groomsmen too. At the time I hadn't been thinking too much about who I was walking down the aisle with. I had just been so nervous about having to do it in the first place. But I did remember thinking that I was glad Jeffrey had to be nervous right along with me…

I couldn't take my eyes off of that picture of Jeffrey and me, arm in arm. What was it a mini version of…?

Once the silence got just so thick Jeffrey cleared his throat. And from the sound of it he seemed as awkward as I was.

"Skye…" He started slowly as he reached into his jacket pocket.

I froze still as a statue as my eyes gazed in terror at what he was pulling out of his coat.

He wasn't really about to…?

Then when he handed the wrapped box to me I almost let out an audible sigh of relief. The box was pretty flat and a bit too big to hold...well a ring.

"Uh w-what's this…?" I asked still fumbling for my composure back.

He smiled before he glanced over his shoulder at my parent's lost in conversation with Rosy and Tommy. "

"Well I didn't want to steal the show but...this is _our_ Anniversary too."

I flinched even as I gulped nervously. " _Our_ Anniversary…?"

He smiled sincerely like a little kid who'd just gotten a puppy. "Yep, we've been dating for four whole months now." He laughed and point to the box in my hand. "You can look at this as a memento of all that pain and suffering."

I grinned back as I felt myself relax a little. "Okay fine...I will."

He was looking at me with eager, expectant eyes, so I gently tore the wrapping paper off and hesitantly lifted the lid off the box. Peering down into the box I saw a simple silver bracelet looking back at me. Thankfully it wasn't gaudy fancy, just nice. But when I lifted out of the box I saw it tiny silver charms hanging from it. My eyes opened a little wider as I studied each one curiously. There was a soccer ball, a music note, the symbol for pi, a telescope, a piano, and in the center of it all, the letters S and J.

In a word, it was us.

It had always been us...

Slowly I looked up from the bracelet to his face. He didn't say anything he just smiled. But it was that smile that had a way of saying everything… Skye Penderwick or not, I felt my face going a little red as that original confusing swept over me. It wasn't like I hadn't gotten sorta used to caring about him by now...it's just… This feeling felt different, like something was warming me from the inside out. My instinct was to suppress it, to bury it before I had time to understand what it meant.

But I...I didn't. I just let it sit inside me. And I...I realized I was happier than I'd probably ever been. But it wasn't the happy I felt ever winning a soccer match, or solving a difficult equation. No it was softer than that. And I...I also realized that I liked the feeling. That it was something very important…

"I uh…" I felt myself swallow hard as my heart hammered away in my chest. "I didn't get you anything though…"

He grinned as he waved the thought off. "I didn't really expect you too, this was my idea to surprise you. So do you like it, or did I overdo the nostalgia?"

I cracked a small smile as I look back down at the bracelet. I thought, or maybe I felt, for a few moments before I answered. "No I, I mean, thanks… I like it. Really."

He let out a sigh as he wiped at his forehead. "Well that's a relief! I was worried all day. I mean I know-"

"Jeffrey." I said in a serious tone, cutting him off. He blinked a few times, seeming confused. "Yeah?"

I took in the deepest breath I could manage before I looked straight at him. "I...I really do want to get something for you, because I really appreciate this. I…" I stopped talking as a crazy thought came over me. I tried to swat it away, but it just kept coming back and mixing with all the other crazy feelings.

Jane or Rosy wouldn't have thought it was crazy though… So why did I? Was it just because I wasn't as brave as either of them? Maybe… But either way It didn't matter…

Letting go of a sigh I looked back at Jeffrey. I mouth opened and closed a few times, before I realized this wasn't going to work as words. No matter how hard I tried, I wasn't going to be able to string the right ones together. So I frowned as I accepted the probably terrified look on my face. And so, just like that, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

When I pulled away he looked pretty shocked. In fact he didn't say anything, he just slowly touched the side of his face. I closed my eyes and frowned. "D-Does that make us even?"

It seemed to take him a second to break his stupor, before he nodded weakly. "Y-Yeah…!" He then smiled awkwardly. "That should pay the debt it full if I do say so myself..."

"Good." I mumbled before folding my arms. We both got quiet again. So when he finally said my name I admit I jumped a little. "Y-Yeah?" I asked turning to him.

He smirked, now looking like the old, goofy and self assured Jeffrey I'd known for years. "It's just…"

"What?" I asked with a frown as I hung on his next word.

He pointed to the side of my head. "There's still a few sprinkles in your hair."

Huffing in playful frustration I punched him in the shoulder. "And whose fault is that anyway?!"

He just laughed. And so did Dad and Iantha, and Jane, and Rosy.

Everybody did, which gave me the feeling we'd been overheard, and overseen.

I just frowned in embarrassment wishing I could disappear. Or at least I did until he reached over and gently slipped the bracelet on my wrist. Then I hesitantly cracked a grin. And when he returned my playful punch I finally laughed too.

I laughed right along with everybody else. And for once I almost felt like everybody else. For once I wasn't ashamed… I wasn't ashamed, and I didn't regret.

I didn't regret being in love with my best friend...

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, you review people are awesome! More to come soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 9 (Skye's POV)

Shifting the soccer ball from one foot to the other I frowned in determination. Smirking Jeffrey rubbed his temples.

"It's no use love, our thoughts are one."

Rolling my eyes I shot the ball straight at a tree, and as it rebounded off I darted left to meet it. That pretty much left him a little less "at one" with my head. "Sorry about that, 'love.'" I smirked as I stopped to catch my breath.

Running a hand through his hair he frowned. "I think I might just be off that accent for good now…"

I snorted. "As much as I'd love that, I highly doubt it. Are you disappointed your telepathy didn't work?"

He pouted. "A little, I mean maybe…" He then turned toward Jane and gave her a playfully accusing glare. "But where was my defense? I thought we were united against her?" He added pointing toward me as he emphasized "her."

Meanwhile Jane was staring at her phone and mumbling to herself. And I knew all too well what that meant…

"Are you still texting that random guy?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

Jane suddenly snapped to attention and frowned at me. "He's not 'some random guy' Skye."

Jeffrey's face said what it usually did, namely "I'm goofy and confused" so Jane ignored me and turned to him to explain.

"His name is David actually, we met at my last book signing." Her face then went at least two shades more dreamy. "He said he was a fan of my work, that it inspired him… Just think Jeffrey! He could be the one!"

I moaned. "Or he could be a jerk, or even a weirdo stalker."

Jane waved me off. "Oh Skye please, what if I'd said Jeffrey was a stalker when you first met him?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How many eleven year olds are stalkers?" She fell silent at my point, but I turned to Jeffrey as a funny thought struck me. "But… I guess he still sorta is one, or at least he turned out to be."

Jeffrey turned toward me with his mouth hanging open. "A stalker, really Skye?"

I grinned with a shrug. "Hey you're still following me around after all this time aren't you?"

To that he raised his index finger to protest, but after staying quiet for a second, he closed his mouth, apparently seeing my point.

I cleared my throat as I looked back at Jane. "That just proves it, anybody can be a stalker, so you gotta be careful." I shot Jeffrey a sly smirk as I jerked my thumb back to point toward him. "Do you really wanna get stuck with somebody like this?"

As if to prove my point, Jeffrey quickly shuffled up next to me and landed a playful chomp on my thumb that was still gesturing to him. Giving him a look that probably said I thought he was nuts, he took a step back and started to pout again.

"That was punishment. And I for one think you deserved it." He said with great dignity.

Turning back toward Jane I shrugged. "You see what I mean?"

She just smiled with a laugh. "Oh you two! Yeah that's exactly what I want, my very own Skyffrey!"

"Sky what…?" I asked slowly with a frown. But she didn't even bother explaining, she just patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Skye, David seems really nice, but I'll be careful I promise. In fact you and Jeffrey can come along to meet him sometime, that way you can be my personal bodyguard Skye."

I frowned as I crossed my arms again. "Fine I guess that'll work. Just made sure to tell me if you want me to beat him up for you."

Jane smiled before turning back to her phone. "Will do."

With Jeffrey still faking being upset we both made our way inside to the kitchen. Where after ditching our dirty shoes, Jeffrey headed straight for the fridge. I just rolled my eyes with a smirk as I headed to crash in the living room. Beating Jeffrey so badly at soccer had really took it out of me. I closed my eye to relax on the sofa until I heard Jeffrey's familiar shuffling come around the corner into the room.

And he was holding the last anniversary cupcake like some kinda consolation prize.

"You're just gonna raid the last cupcake just like that?" I asked as I smirked at him.

He smiled with a nod. "Yep, just like that." Plopping down next to me he held the cupcake close to his mouth as if wanting me to dare him to take a bite. I just stared him down daring him not to. After the stand off lasted for what felt like forever he sighed and hesitantly broke the cupcake in half. I took my piece feeling like I'd won a double victory today.

After we devoured our respective halves in silence he slowly spoke. "I'm thinking about visiting Arundel again soon."

I nodded as I savored the memory of chocolate frosting. "Oh well that's cool, make sure to say hi to Churchie for me okay."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed him frown a little as he seemed to be looking for how to say what was in his head.

Turning toward him I frowned. "Hey what's up?"

He rubbed his chin for a second before he looked over at me. "Well actually I'd like you to go with me. And your family of course."

I nodded slowly. "Uh yeah I mean I'd like to see everyone again too. I mean except-" I cut myself off and snapped my mouth shut before I finished that sentence. Namely: "I'd like to see everyone except your mother."

Jeffrey smiled a little weakly. "Everyone except mother right?"

I frowned as I suddenly felt a little panicked. "W-Well it's just I-"

With a grin he held up a finger to shush me. "You don't have to explain, I haven't always gotten along the best with her either remember?"

I just nodded, and kept my mouth closed.

He ran a hand through his hair as his face went serious. "There isn't an excuse for how she treated you, and there never will be, but...she is still my mother."

I just kept nodding as I tried to suppress the sting from the memory of everything she'd said about...about my own mom.

Reaching gently for my hand he gave it a comforting squeeze. "When I told her about...well about us, her reaction surprised me. I was expecting the worse, but she... She wanted me to invite you." His green eyes focused straight on my blue.

"I think in her own way...she'd like to try and make amends."

I just fell silent as I tried to wrap my head, no, my heart, around what he'd said. To say we'd gotten off to the wrong foot would probably be the understatement of the century. Right next to saying that Jeffrey's mom was hardly my favorite person in the world. But… I bit my lip slightly. It was his mom...I understood how important that was…

Looking back up at him I tried to form the thoughts and feelings into words.

He squeezed my hand again. "But you're even more important to me Skye...so I completely understand if-"

"No." I said cutting him off. "I'll...I'll go."

He seemed shocked at first before he beamed me a smile. Then gently he reached to brush a lock of hair out of my eyes. "You know…" He began with a half goofy, half serious grin. "I do think I could kiss you right now."

I smirked as I ignored the sudden rush of butterflies I felt in my stomach, and held up my balled fist playfully. "Oh yeah, just try."

He smiled back as his eyes softened. Standing he wordlessly leaned down and kissed me on top my head.

Then before walking slowly out of the room he turned back to smile at me. "I'm in love with you Skye Penderwick."

I laughed awkwardly as I averted my eyes to the side of where he was standing. "Yeah…" I mumbled slowly. "Likewise you nut…"

I wasn't really surprised when Jane almost jumped through the ceiling when I mentioned that Jeffrey had invited us back to Arundel. In fact I think my ears are still rings from her squealing. So that was one Penderwick that would be present to witness my "interesting" reunion with Jeffrey's mother. Now I just needed to see who else would be present for the show.

Knocking a few times on dad's study door I waited for him to call my inside. I didn't want to disappoint Jeffrey, I knew he was hoping that I'd find a way to bury the hatchet with his mom. And honestly I wanted to, I didn't really like being mad with anyone, but she'd just… It seemed like she always knew just what buttons to press to make me explode. But no matter what I knew I couldn't let myself, not this time, if only for Jeffrey's sake.

I heard dad call something in Latin which I guessed meant the same as "come in." So opening his door slowly I peeked around the corner.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked.

He smiled as he turned his office chair toward me. "Of course daughter of mine. What can I do for you?"

I stepped in and tried to wipe the worried look from my face, but I didn't figure I did too good a job. "Um Jeffrey invited all of us to visit Arundel with him. Jane's already agreed, but I wasn't sure about the rest of us."

"Oh I see." He said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Well I certainly would like to visit again, it's been so many years. Hmm...but I'm afraid with classes just starting I don't think Iantha and I could get away. Sorry Skye, but I'm sure you and Jane will have a good time all the same."

I slapped the side of my head. "Yeah and Batty and Ben just started back at school too. I didn't think about it…."

He smiled warmly again. "You do seem to have a lot on your mind Skye, am I right?"

I sighed. "Yeah… I…" I looked over at him as I frowned a little. "You know I've never gotten along so great with Jeffrey's mother..."

He laughed. "One could say that! But," he began as his tone went a little bit more serious. "It's always best to try and make amends, even if you're not entirely in the wrong yourself."

"Yeah I know… I am gonna try, I mean it means so much to Jeffrey too so…"

Standing dad walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes that's best… After all you never know who may become a part of your family someday."

I tried not to gag on that thought, but I got the feeling it was all over my face. "Well I…" Looking to the side I frowned again. "I don't really think that'll ever happen anyway… So…"

He smiled a little softer. "Would you like it to happen?"

I snorted in disbelief. "You mean Mrs. Tifton as a mother in law?"

He chuckled. "Well that would be a part of it yes, but I meant...would you like Jeffrey as your husband?"

It felt like the pit of my stomach had just landed somewhere around my knees, but I tried to get my composure back fast. "I…" Biting my lip and staring at the floor, I just opened my mouth and shoved something out.

"I don't know."

Dad was silent and I was cringing, before I suddenly felt his hand gently lift my chin. He made our eyes meet, and for what felt like forever he didn't say a thing, he just stared down at me. Was he trying to tell if I was lying? Was I lying…?

"Did I ever tell you what happened when I asked your mother to marry me?"

I felt my lips tremble a little as I mustered a head shake.

He smiled softly. "Well believe it or not, she laughed. Whether it was at me or with me I never did quite figure out. But I suppose all that really mattered was that she did end up marrying me." He gently stroked the side of my head as if he were contemplating the color of my hair. My mom's color…

"For some like your sister Jane, words can be the most important thing, and they will always know what to say. But for others, for you...I think your actions are the way you convey what you're really feeling…"

My actions… I let the phrase slowly slip through my mind.

"If that time comes Skye, I don't think you will know what to _say_ … But I strongly believe you already know what you'll _do_. And that my daughter...is all that truly matters in the end."

He leaned closer until our foreheads touched. "You're not so unlike her Skye…"

"L-Like who…?" I whispered.

He pulled back and smiled softly into my face. "The only other person I've ever met...The only other person...that has eyes the very same blue as the sky above…"

 **Much thanks for reading and reviewing! You're awesome! Anyway more to come soon, so stick around!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 10 (Skye's POV)

We were on our way to Arundel and all logic told me that I should have been knee deep in a mix or worry and nostalgia by now. But as it was I was too busy trying to figure out a physical way to close my ears.

Every other ride in Jeffrey's car had always been filled with some kinda classical score or something, but for some reason I was being forced to endure Jane's favorite pop CD. And don't get me wrong, I don't sit around and listen to monk dirges in my spare time, but any CD case that literally had pink glitter stuck to it? I mean really!?

Jane was lost somewhere between texting her 'biggest fan' and belting out the chorus line in the back seat. And I was glaring at Jeffrey wondering why he had that nutty grin on his face. But when he joined in and started singing with her it was all just TOO much. I mean isn't Jeffrey supposed to be a musical genius/connoisseur? Wouldn't listening to this be about like a gourmet chef eating at a burger joint?

Finally giving up, I collapsed back in my seat as I huffed out my own patterned "moan grumble."

Somehow hearing it over the music, Jeffrey's grin got bigger. And right then the whole reason behind him liking it got a lot clearer. When the track finally ended I frowned over at him accusingly.

"You enjoy my suffering don't you?"

He smiled as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. "Whatever gave you that idea…?"

Rolling my eyes I felt both annoyed and yet...slightly amused. That was the mystery of the whole thing I guess. Something about the universe I figured I'd never understand even in all the centuries to come. It was why Jeffrey could make me happy even when he was making me miserable. Jane would have chalked it up to love and probably burst into poetry. I on the other hand wasn't about to to venture anywhere near poetry, but I wasn't dumb enough to not get the rest. I'd always wondered if I was gonna end up immune to all those awkward emotions when I grew up. But of course I wasn't.

And what made it so hard was that I was actually glad…

No I wasn't ever going to be like Jane or Rosy, but somehow I'd managed to find a way to be me. To be Skye Magee Penderwick, and still...and still be in love.

As the next caffeinated track started I just slid a little further down in my seat. Jeffrey was laughing, and I reached over and decked him in the shoulder. He swerved a little, faked being offended, then started laughing again. My frown turned slowly into a smirk, and then finally a chuckle.

And well...I figured that would always pretty much sum up our relationship...

The rest of the drive may or may not have led to violence, but I will say that my head was officially hurting by the time Arundel Hall came into view. And when Jane let out her "squeal of nostalgia" I think it finally split right off my shoulders. Jane was the first to bolt from the car as soon as we stopped, but I was starting to feel like I'd swallowed about a gallon of butterflies. Maybe's being annoyed over Jane's music the whole way over had actually helped distract me. Now any thoughts of distraction were pretty much out the window.

All I could think was that I'd be seeing Mrs. Tifton any minute now. Not to mention I was dating her son! I was starting to wonder if I had a death wish after all. Sure Jeffrey had said she seemed to take the news okay, but I wasn't really convinced that seeing me again might not drive her over the edge of tolerance. I mean somehow I got the feeling I probably wasn't the someone she'd always hoped her son would end up with.

I bit my lip. Now even I was thinking we'd end up together? I needed to keep my head on straight, and rein in the confusion, if I had any chance of making it through this encounter alive. So hesitantly creaking my door open I stepped out and slung my overstuffed backpack on one shoulder.

"Ready?" Jeffrey asked with raised eyebrows. I couldn't help but think that was a kinda loaded question. So playing it safe I just nodded. I was ready to face whatever was gonna happen so I guessed that was honest enough.

"Well that makes one of us…" I heard him mumble under his breath.

I snorted back a laugh. "You're not afraid of your mom are you?"

"Hardly!" He huffed, before his expression took on a mischievous grin. "But just imagine the spot I'll be in trying to decide if I should bet on my mother or my girlfriend in a brawl."

"Haha very funny." I said dryly with a frown.

He laughed as he playfully ribbed me in the side. "Come on my lady, you know I'm only kidding."

I groaned out a "whatever" as I tried to focus on being face to face with Mrs. Tifton any second now.

But of course Jeffrey, being the overgrown eight year old that he is… "Because you know I'd bet on you, even if it was a whole herd of football players."

I spun around on my heels and pointed a half playful, half serious finger in his face. "How about one skinny musician?"

He laughed. "Point taken."

I breathed out a sigh before staring straight at the door ahead. It was show time. Now or never. I took one leap of a step ahead, figuring the only way out was through. But it was just then that Churchie appeared in the doorway. Not Mrs. Tifton. She was already scooping Jane up in a hug, and I wanted to enjoy every second of being back here, but as it was, I was cringing with every step.

"Oh Jeffrey look at you, you seem almost a foot taller than during your last visit!" Churchie said with a grin as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Then she turned to focus on me, and I felt myself shifting uncomfortably under the attention. Reaching out to touch the side of my face she smiled warmly.

"And Skye… Oh you're just beautiful." She leaned to hug me. "But then you always were my dear girl…"

In spite of my nerves and my embarrassment, I liked the warmth that Churchie radiated. I always had, and right now I think I needed it more than ever. So just this once I tried to let myself believe that she was right… And dad too. I wanted to believe that I was at least half as beautiful, and more importantly, capable, as mom would have been at handling all this.

"Where's Mrs Tifton?" I asked directly with what bit of courage I had left.

Churchie smiled. "Oh she ran into town to get something ready for the party tomorrow, she'll be back this evening. No need to worry."

I had to stop myself from letting out an audible sigh of relief. I had a little more time! Though truthfully I wasn't sure if I'd been better off getting it over with. But either way I at least had a chance to run through a few more possible opening lines.

"Anyway," Churchie continued. "Why don't you girls go leave your things at the cottage, and wash up, I have a surprise for you."

Jane's eyes beamed. "Could it be gingerbread?! I mean possibly?"

Churchie laughed. "Why yes it just might! Fresh out of the oven even, just for old times sake."

"Oh Churchie!" Jane bellowed as she hugged her again. "I think we should have made you a Penderwick all along!"

She smiled. "I'd like that Jane dear, I truly would."

We were halfway to the cottage when something Churchie had said finally registered. Turning to Jeffrey I eyed him suspiciously. "Wait...what party is your mom getting ready for tomorrow anyway?"

He gestured as if playing a piano in the air in front of him. "Garden party with musical scores by non other than the very talented Jeffrey Tifton!"

"This is gonna be high society isn't it?" I asked with a deeper frown.

Jeffrey shrugged. "Does my mother know anyone that isn't?"

"True…" I mumbled.

"Well," Jane chimed in. "At least your mother is proud of your music enough to have you play for her big shot friends right?"

Jeffrey smiled. "Yeah I guess that's the glass half full side of it."

I sighed. "And I bet I know the half empty side. This is why you told us to pack a dress isn't it?"

He nodded with a grin. "Guilty as charged, but I was afraid to tell you why in case you decided to suddenly catch some incurable disease."

I moaned. "You know I get even more awkward anytime I even think about heels and all that junk. I'll probably trip over a plant and end up destroying that prized creepy statue." I frowned again. "And I'll probably take your mom's reputation down with it."

He reached to squeeze my hand reassuringly as I ran a few more "worst case scenarios" in my head.

"No one is worried about my mother's reputation. But you're not going to trip over anything anyway. You are going to look absolutely gorgeous though. And if anything affects mom's social status, it will be having a son who is dating someone as perfect as you. So there Ms. Penderwick! "

I frowned, not letting on that I was at least a little comforted by what he'd said. "I'm not perfect. And in heels I think everything just gets a lot worse…"

He swung our joined hands playfully between us. "Then why don't you where your old hat with the outfit? I think it would make a lovely fashion statement. You could tell them it was the latest French trend or something."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry somehow I don't think your mother is that into nostalgia."

He laughed. "Maybe, but you're not here to become my mother's idea of perfect. You're here so she can meet you halfway. Besides, as already proudly stated, you are my idea of perfect."

I cringed a little even as I was sure my face was probably going red. Finally I mumbled out a faint "thanks." We both went quiet then, and Jeffrey even seemed a bit more uncomfortable suddenly. But looking up from my feet I noticed Jane juggling her luggage in one arm and scribbling something furiously down with her other hand.

"Jane what are you writing?" I asked suspiciously.

She looked up sheepishly. "Oh...it's just you two make writing romance so easy." She shrugged. "I mean a writer must taken advantage of inspiration wherever it's found right?"

I just held out my hand silently, daring her not to hand it over. She looked between my empty hand and her paper, before she smiled and took off running.

"Sorry Skye, it's for the sake of art!"

"Huh!?" I groaned in disbelief. But her head start didn't last because I was after her in nothing flat.

"Hand it over Jane! I mean it!" I shouted as I chased after her.

I could hear Jeffrey laughing behind us, and I guess a part of me wanted to laugh too. I mean besides the part that wanted to kill Jane.

It really was almost like being a kid again… I half expected to hear Mrs. Tifton yelling across the yard. To see Batty race down the cottage steps with those ridiculous butterfly wings. I guessed this was nostalgia at it's best. I wouldn't have cared if I'd stepped back in time to that first summer. To the summer where I met Jeffrey and lost my temper more times than I'd like to admit.

But it wasn't summer anymore. It was just becoming fall. The crispness in the air, and first fallen leaves crunching under my feet said so. And just like that, I knew I wasn't really going backwards even if it felt like it. In fact I was probably about to go further forward, than I'd ever have thought possible…

 **Thanks as always for reading an reviewing! And please stick around for the next chapter coming soon! (I'm curious myself to see how Mrs. Tifton is going to handle this... lol)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

 **#SuddenLateNightUpdate #MissingSleep #NoRegrets ;)**

Chapter 11 (Skye's POV)

My old room actually looked exactly the same. Time hadn't changed it one bit. It was still a crisp shade of white, with wooden floors, three windows, and two beds. Honestly it seemed a little weird to be standing in it again. It was so unchanged I almost envied it. I knew that was crazy, but I still missed thinking I had everything figured out. Growing up meant I knew I didn't.

I sat my backpack down on one bed and went to sink into the other. Laying back I closed my eyes and tried to remember all the things I'd thought while laying here that first summer. Mrs. Tifton had been a looming figure then too. One main difference now though was I actually cared what she thought of me. She wasn't just some crabby adult I could leave behind once vacation was over.

Could dad be right…? Could she end up as family?

That thought would have made me laugh and scoff all at the same time way back then, but now I wasn't so sure of anything. Maybe most of all I was wondering if dad was right about something else too. Did I really already know what I wanted? What did my actions show?

I couldn't help but laugh a little ironically at that. I was here wasn't I? I was actually going to see Mrs. Tifton again. And on top of all that, I was trying to get her to like me! By my eleven year old standard, my actions showed that I had completely lost it. And maybe I had…?

But weighing it by being an adult and all that jazz… Well it did make it seem pretty obvious I guess… Is that what dad was talking about? If I'd put myself through all this for Jeffrey then didn't it show what I wanted? Didn't my actions prove that-

"Skye what are doing in the bed when there's Churchie's gingerbread to be had?!"

Groaning I snapped my eyes back open and leaned up to glare at Jane. "I was pondering my life actually…"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh Skye there's plenty of time to do that after you've had gingerbread. But if you ask me, you're just worrying yourself in circles over Mrs. Tifton."

I frowned dryly as a wave of desperation swept over me. "Well considering the woman hates me, and I'm in love with her son, yeah it's kinda distressing actually."

Jane grinned as her tone took on one that said she had a future in mental therapy. "It's so great how you're admitting your feelings now Skye!"

I moaned as I stuffed a pillow over my head. "Give me a break…" I grumbled through the padding.

The next thing I knew I felt Jane sit down next to me on the bed, and lift the pillow off. "Come on Skye you don't have any reason to being laying here in this state."

I frowned at her in frustration . "I thought I just covered my reasons? I'm gonna blow up again I just know it! If anyone can make me it's Mrs. Tifton! She'll say something out of the way, and then I won't be able to keep my big mouth closed! And then she'll probably start crying and sob about what a mistake Jeffrey's making! About how uncivil I am! " I reached for the pillow and stuffed it over my head again.

"It'll be a big scene! I just know it!"

Jane didn't say anything for a few moments, and I figured she was having a hard time arguing against my point. But she finally pulled the pillow away from me again.

"Skye…" She said softly. Then looking over at me she locked her brown eyes on my blue. "Are you worried that Jeffrey's feelings are going to change if his mother's does?"

I grimaced. "I'm not sure if her feelings for me could get much worse anyway..."

Jane smiled knowingly, just as I realized I'd talked myself into a hole with that statement.

"Well if it can't get any worse, than it must all be up from here right?"

I hesitated, before I decided to just close my eyes again.

"Besides Skye, remember what Jeffrey said you're here to meet Mrs. Tifton halfway. It's not all on you, she has to do her part to make peace too you know. And as long as you do your best, which is why you're here, Jeffrey is gonna love you just as much as always. In fact probably even more!"

I never had figured out why everything seemed simpler when Jane said it. She always made me want to believe her anyway. Slowly opening my eyes I sighed. "Dad… Dad says I should be careful because... she could be family someday…"

Jane's grin got a little bigger, and it was all I could do not to reach for the pillow again.

"Well he's right you know…" She tossed me a wink. Which I wanted to toss back… "She could be, and don't think she doesn't know it too Skye. That's probably why she wants to make amends. I mean family is important to everyone, even someone like Mrs. Tifton."

I focused up at the ceiling hoping two things. One, that Jane was right, and two, that my face didn't look nearly as red as it felt.

When Jane laughed I knew I was wrong about at least one of them. "Oh Skye you're as red as a beet!" She smirked. "I guess that means you've made up your mind if Jeffrey pops the question huh?"

This time I tossed one pillow at her, and buried my shame underneath the other. She just kept laughing, while I just kept wondering why I wasn't denying it. But then what was the point, my actions had me trying to get Mrs. Tifton to like me after all. What hope was there in explaining that? What hope was there period?

"Well good, I'm happy to hear it." Jane said finally catching her breath. "Now," she said with a pat on the pillow over my face. "Let's go get some gingerbread, then you can ponder your life all you want."

I admit it took a lot to pry myself out of that bed, and even more to make the walk over to Arundel Hall. Normally I would have been running to get even a crumb of Churchie's Gingerbread, but now I felt too full on nerves and embarrassment. Was there anything being an adult didn't mess up?

But it also only took a few bites before I remembered how long it had actually been since breakfast. And for at least a few blissful mouths full of warm gingerbread, I wasn't thinking about marriage, or Mrs. Tifton. Which was funny considering I was sitting in her kitchen stuffing my face… And it was also ironic that my face was stuffed when I heard a sudden voice fill the foyer. Yep you guessed it, it was her, Mrs. Tifton. Reach for my glass of milk in panic, I gagged down my mouth full and glanced over at Jane.

She just shot me a quick thumbs up right before Mrs. Tifton came briskly into the kitchen. "Churchie I-"

But she stopped mid step and sentence, when she saw two Penderwicks sitting at her counter. I was pretty sure all activity on earth halted in that split second. I don't even care how many physics laws said it was impossible. Because I was there to see it happen. She looked from me to Jane and then back to me. And this time her eyes stayed on me. It was like she was scanning every inch of my face, while hers kept this mostly blank/surprised expression.

Should I be the first one to speak?

I wasn't sure but I figured the best thing I could do was probably keep my mouth shut until spoken too. Which happened next anyway. "Skye and Jane Penderwick I presume?" Her tone was a little odd, forced maybe, but she did try to smile afterward. "How are you young ladies today...?"

"Oh we're good! Great even!" Jane beamed way too eagerly. "Isn't that right Skye?!"

Mrs. Tifton looked a little taken back by Jane's "enthusiasm" which is one thing we actually had in common right then. "Um y-yes...ma'am…" I was completely on the other end of the scale, and already kicking myself before I'd said five words.

I saw Mrs. Tifton take in a deep breath before she widened her hesitant smile. "Yes… Well that's very good girls, I hope you enjoy your time here. I'd like to ask that you both join Jeffrey and I for dinner tonight." She then looked slowly back at me as her face took on a serious, though maybe humble, look. "There is something I would like to discuss with you Skye…"

"Y-Yes ma'am…" I choked out with a nod.

"Alright then, dinner it is." She said with another weak smile before she left the room.

I was just glad it had been _ginger_ bread, because otherwise I might have been queasy by now.

"Well that went okay." Jane whispered with a positive smile.

I just frowned and held my head before whispering back. "Yeah...but we don't know what she wants to 'discuss' yet…" I knew it was the glass half empty way to see it, but I could fill in that blank with a lot of awful things she could want to discuss. Me ruining her son's life being at the beginning of the list. And what would I say to that anyway? Would she expect me to get all gushy and assure her that I cared about Jeffrey? Or would it even be enough for her if I did? What if-

"Skye?" Jane said snapping her fingers to get my attention again. "You're imagining a lot of horrible scenarios right now aren't you?"

Laying my head on the table I moaned quietly. "Yes... yes I am…"

One fancy dress, and a few hours later, I was absentmindedly toying with three peas on my dinner plate. I was doing my best to say just enough to not seem strange, and yet not enough to be particularly noticed. Jeffrey was rambling about musical theory (clearly a nervous as I was) while the rest of us tried to act like we understood what he was talking about. I was just waiting for the shoe to drop. The evening was almost over, she could only stall for so long. Was she stalling? Did that mean she was as scared as I was?

"Yes that's lovely Jeffrey…" Mrs. Tifton began as she gestured toward the piano in the next room. "Why don't you play something for Ms. Jane. I have something I'd like to talk to Skye about."

Jeffrey almost swallowed his tongue before mumbling in agreement. His eyes looked as worried as if he were leaving me alone in a room filled with tigers. I felt like he was, but I gave him a tough look and gestured for him to leave. Reluctantly he and Jane did. And now I was alone. Alone with Mrs. Tifton…

After a moment or two in silence she stood and motion me toward the balcony doors. "The night is lovely, would you care to step out?"

Standing I nodded and followed her out.

It was night by now, and all the stars were out. I admit seeing them gave me a little courage. We both just stood there at the railing for awhile not saying anything. I figured it was her place to start, so I just kept my mouth shut, even though my heart was pounding.

Not taking her eyes off the sky above us she finally spoke."Jeffrey tells me you're fond of the stars, correct?"

"Y-Yes ma'am…" I wanted to keep my answers as direct as possible, but the more I thought about it, I worried that being too direct might be as bad as saying too much. So I thought quick and added something else in. "I work at a planetarium actually…"

"Oh? Well it must be rewarding to do something you love, yes?"

I nodded. "I think so, yeah."

She smirked a little bitter-sweetly. "You've very much like Jeffrey in that way I think. He feels the same about his music. And he is very good…" She turned to me as a frown suddenly lined her face. "Yes I admit I was wrong about that Ms. Penderwick." I didn't say or do anything, I just waited until her face softened again.

Looking back up to the sky she let go of a slight sigh. "You're something else that my son loves." She chuckled a bit woefully. "Something else that my son loves in spite of my opinion."

I felt a frown come to my face as I tried not to focus on that frank jab.

"But don't take that to heart, I admit I was wrong before, I can be again." Then turning to me she stared so hard I thought her eyes might just go through me. "Was I wrong about you Ms. Penderwick?"

I didn't know what to say. And so far my emotions were a mix of anger and hurt already.

"I… I don't understand what you mean?" I finally said, with a probably too gruff tone.

She rubbed her cheek lightly in thought. "I mean do you truly love my son? The way he does you? Because if I haven't understood anything else about him, I've always known of his obvious affection for you. I thought it was just a childish phase when he was younger, but he isn't a child any longer, and I have to learn to respect his wishes. And so I ask you again, are you truly in love with my son?"

I only had less than a split second to process everything I was feeling, because I knew now wasn't the time to hesitate the way I usually would. The way I wanted to. Not because of uncertainty, but just because it was so hard to say what was inside of me.

"Yes." I'd said clear, and proudly before I even knew what I was doing. "And I mean that." I felt something clench in my chest as I turned and stared her straight in the face. With all my courage and honesty.

"I know you don't like me ma'am, but I love your son very much."

She didn't say anything at first, but then she shut her eyes and turned back to the sky, almost like she was a bit ashamed. Finally she spoke. "I didn't say I didn't like you. But I do think our relationship got off to a very poor start. I suppose we each can take a share in that."

I nodded, willing to accept my part in all this. I was meeting her halfway just like Jeffrey would have wanted…

"Good…" She said finally. "Then perhaps we can move past all of that. I think Jeffrey wants that for us."

I nodded again. "Yes, I agree."

Mrs. Tifton did the same, all while never dropping her air of dignity. It was like there was a cold distance between her and the rest of the world. Surprisingly I wondered if it was lonely to live with that sort of distance. Maybe it was a different form of the kind of distance I still struggled with...

Then with a loud sigh all that dignity wavered, almost vanishing altogether. Looking over at me she seemed almost weary. Extending her hand she frowned. But it wasn't condescending, it was just...sad…

"You've been very gracious, and I thank you for that. In fact I would like to...well apologize."

Reaching to shake her hand I nodded with a slight smile. I wasn't sure if she'd really understand what I said or not, but… But maybe it was what she needed to hear most anyway...

"Family… It's more important than anything else Mrs. Tifton."

She smiled weakly, though sincerely, as she gazed back out into the night.

"Yes… I suspect you are right my dear girl… I suspect you are right…"

 **Thanks for reading and hanging in there with me throughout this story. You're all awesome! More to come soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 12 (Skye's POV)

I guess you could say I slept pretty good that night after talking to Mrs. Tifton. I mean after the adrenaline wore off anyway. I wasn't too sure I'd made her favorite person list just yet, but least I'd done my part. Jeffrey had drilled me for questions about what she'd wanted to talk to me about. And I managed to avoid the questions pretty well. I may be getting better at spilling my feelings when necessary, but I wasn't up to explaining all the sappy details of what I'd told his mother. At least not that night. I figured he was too stubborn to just let it go at that, but for the moment I'd at least told him that we'd made up. Though he still looked pretty skeptical.

In fact it took Mrs. Tifton personally asking me to help her with flower arrangements for the party, before he looked convinced. Well and he also kinda looked close to passing out. Don't get me wrong, walking up and down the garden nodding thoughtfully at plants wasn't my idea of a good time. But I wasn't about to do anything to mess up the shaky truce I had going with Jeffrey's mom. And admittedly I kinda liked the shocked looked on his face.

"What about these? Chrysanthemums are particularly lovely as autumn begins." Mrs. Tifton asked with a thoughtful look toward me.

Staring at the multi-colored blooms I tried to think of something at least half insightful to say. I honestly didn't know the first thing about plants, it made me wish I'd listened to dad more. So before I could think it through I'd blurted out how chrysanthemums were one of my mom's favorite flowers. And they were. But I wasn't used to talking about her, and especially not to Jeffrey's mother… I didn't even know why I'd opened my mouth, but now I was watching Mrs. Tifton to see how bad I'd just messed up.

She stiffened and frowned. I wasn't sure what the sudden look meant. I honestly wasn't trying to bring that up, to make her feel guilty. But I figured she'd never believe that…

She closed her eyes for a second, before she opened them again and turned toward me. Her face looked like a mix of muddled emotions, but when she finally smiled I felt myself breathe a little. It was a weak smile, but she didn't seem angry at least.

Nodding she went on. "Yes, well then I will presume to say she had a fine taste in flowers."

I felt myself swallow hard as I grabbed my composure back. "Y-Yeah well she married a botanist so…"

Mrs. Tifton gave into a slight chuckle, and I swallowed again. I'd managed to survive my big mouth somehow after all…

I was pretty glad when all the flower talk was over and I got to go help Jeffrey set up the chairs for the party.

"Okay I'll say it." Jeffrey said with a smirk and an air of humility.

"Say what?" I asked, still feeling a little fazed from Mrs. Tifton.

"Just that you are clearly the most perfect person in all the King's land."

I let go of a sigh and fought the urge to collapse into a chair. I didn't really want to let on that I was still scared to death of messing things up with his mom. But I got the feeling it was written all over my weary face.

"I think I'll be dead by tonight… I just know it."

He laughed. "I wouldn't be too sure, I think my mother might even like you before this is over. I don't know what you told her but it sure has worked miracles!"

Reaching for my hands he tried to pull me into a playful spin. (Which I avoided.)

"You must have cried right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nope, not a chance."

He thought for a second before grinning wider. "Then it had to be pledges of eternal affection for me right?"

I scoffed. "And when do you think I turned into Jane?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So that's a no?"

I smirked. "What are you worried?"

Nodding he gave me the most pathetic/pitiful face he could manage.

Huffing out a sigh I frowned. "Well…" Glancing to the side I did my best to ignore the heat I felt coming to my face. "I didn't word it like that anyway…"

He shot me a wink to go with his goofy grin. "I knew it! I am a pretty amazing aren't I?"

I smirked with a slight laugh. "Don't push it 'Mr. Right.'"

He laughed before he looked back to survey the chairs. "Well looks like that's the last of them. Now we just need to figure out how to get the piano out here." He thought silently for a few seconds before he turned to me again.

"Any thoughts?"

I nodded. "Well you could just pick it up and carry it out here I guess."

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny Skye, but there won't be any point if both my arms are broken by tonight."

I shrugged with an amused smirk. "And here I thought you worked out..."

He smirked right back at me before he dropped and started in on a set of push-ups. "I can do these on my index fingers too you know!" He said between breaths.

Kneeling to be on level with him I shook my head. "And what happened to you breaking your arms and not being able to play tonight?"

"Alas my honor has been mortally wounded!"

I frowned. "Yeah well the rest of you will be next if you can't play. Your mom would kill both of us if we messed up her party."

Hopping back on his feet he waited to catch his breathe before he spoke. "True enough, but I really can do them on my index fingers. You believe me right?"

I stared at him blankly before answering a dry: "No."

He hung his mouth open, faking shock. "Skye how could you ever think that?! I mean my fingers are trained in both the mastery of art and war! Years of piano practice has left me with dazzling forearm strength and-"

I just decided to walk off on that note.

When I heard him come jogging up next to me I turned to ask the one question that was sure to get his attention. "Do they deliver pizza out this far?"

His face snapped to a smile as he seemed to forget all about his wounded honor. "Yes! Yes they do!" Then sprinting ahead of me he tossed a wave over his shoulder. "Last one inside has to order anchovy!"

"Hey!" I shouted as I raced after him.

Well as it turned out I managed to beat him, though I may or may not have shoved him into a bush for that to be so. And he may or may not have been giving me sour looks as he tried to stomach those little fishes. And I may or may not have been soft enough to give him a slice of mine. Or was it just guilt? Either way I was pretty sure it meant I was losing my edge. Love was ruining everything, even pizza...

I will say that the piano did end up in the garden before nightfall, but I won't even get into how. Just take my word for it that it was something to see… I guess the next thing to see was me, being forced (for the second night in a row) to wear a dress.

"Oh Skye you look like a dream!" Jane said with a swoon.

I frowned. "Then I really wish I'd wake up..."

"Nonsense!" She said slapping at my shoulder. "You look absolutely fabulous! Like a princess awaiting her musical prince's serenade!"

I almost choked on that one. "Jane… You're scaring me, and I'm not even kidding…"

She just laughed as she peered into the mirror at her own reflection. "Oh Skye you never cease to make me smile!" Then giving an exaggerated bow she gestured toward the door. "Our ball awaits!"

Jane always thrived on stuff like this, but I already felt like I'd swallowed about fifty butterflies. I was hoping I could just blend in tonight, but I got a bad feeling that wasn't gonna happen. After that whole anchovy bit Jeffrey was probably ready for revenge. Knowing him he'd call me up in front of the whole crowd. Or dedicate some sappy song to my honor. I was expecting anything at this point really. Well anything besides a quiet evening.

The stars were out in full force by now, and I had to admit that Arundel's gardens looked pretty amazing with lighting they had set up. Making my way through mass of overly formal guests I headed for a seat in the back. Jane on the other hand started mingling with all the confidence in the world. I guess it came with being a published author or something, but I couldn't help but envy her social skills.

Because one thing I'd learned, was that letting people know you were awkward just made everything worse. I wondered before why I couldn't just fake being comfortable in a crowd, but that never worked either.

Jeffrey was already perched at his piano. He looked so poised, you'd have thought he was born on a piano bench. And his face...it had a smirk that could only mean he was plotting something… I frowned. That was just what I was worried about… If he called me out of the audience I wouldn't have a choice but to listen. I mean I couldn't risk crashing the party and upsetting Mrs. Tifton…

I thought back to the first time I'd snuck in this place. Now here I was back years later, still wishing I could hide in a flower pot. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd have ever been here under these circumstances if Jeffrey and me hadn't crashed into each other. All that head damage must have something to do with explaining this whole thing.

But before I could run that line of logic any further, Jeffrey was standing up and getting everyone's attention. I felt my heart skip a beat as I waited at his mercy. As usual…

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm Jeffrey Tifton, and I'm very happy to see you all here tonight. And well here's hoping you enjoy the show!"

He gave a little bow and sat down behind his piano. When he started playing, some Mozart piece I think it was, I relaxed into my seat a little. It was too soon to know if Jeffrey was bent on embarrassing me or not, but at least with the music started I didn't look out of place in my seat anymore.

It was a little strange seeing him so dressed up, and his hair so neat. I felt myself crack a little smile. Everybody probably thought he was a big shot or something. I mean you could almost hear how amazed everyone one at his playing. That's why it was strange, because he was just plain old Jeffrey to me. Not that he wasn't good. I mean Jeffrey always looked so focused when he played, that sometimes I thought he wasn't even still conscious. It was like he was locked into a little world of his own or something. I guess I felt that same way with my telescope sometimes. It made me think about what Iantha had said about us being alike. In fact, Mrs. Tifton had pretty much said the same thing…

I grinned a little wider. I guess he was pretty amazing… I mean for a complete nut.

He shifted from one song to another, and as the evening went on I actually started to enjoy it. Maybe I'd been wrong and he wasn't planning anything after all? That must have been it. So relaxing a little more I let out a quiet sigh of relief. Which must have been overheard and misunderstood. Because a girl a little younger than me, that was sitting on my left, leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"I know right! He's a real dream!"

Frowning I blinked at a loss, before I just nodded for lack of what else to do. Glancing her out of the corner of my eye made me feel a little funny. She looked as sappy as Jane usually did during one of her tangents. Was I jealous…? Crossing my arms I frowned to myself. Yeah fine, probably… Sitting as just another face in a dark crowd made that a little easier to admit. But still I didn't like the feeling…

"What did she say…?" Jane asked in a whisper as she leaned in from my right.

"Nothing important…" I mumbled as I averted my eyes to the side.

I couldn't help but think how Jeffrey would be eating this up if he knew about it. I smirked a little. I guess my consolation was that he wouldn't ever. Ever.

The evening wore on and after a while Jeffrey even looked a little tired of playing. Or maybe he was nervous, I wasn't sure, but something seemed funny about him. After a little while he ended his concert and took his bows. The audience seemed to love him, and glancing the girl to my left again, I'd say a little too much…

The party broke apart into mingling again and it was all Jeffrey could do to make it through the crowd without getting stopped. But to avoid any of his other "fans" I decided to get up and meet him halfway. Poking up beside him I waited awkwardly to be acknowledged. The older man he was talking to stopped to politely ask who I was, and Jeffrey didn't waste anytime in proudly answering for me.

I guess I should have felt privileged to be dating the star musician right? I couldn't help but laugh at that thought. Finally getting a little break from the crowd Jeffrey pulled me over to the side of the mass, just far enough away to escape his throng of admirers.

He huffed a sigh. "Well it sure is hard work to be so famous…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah your hands are probably cramping from signing autographs."

He just laughed before his face went a little unexpectedly serious. "But no really, how did I do?"

I shrugged. "Fine, I mean it's the piano, you're always good."

He nodded before he fell silent and even started wringing his hands a little. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, you almost look sick all of a sudden?"

He snorted a sharp laugh. "Well it wouldn't be the first time."

I just stared at him at a loss for a second or two before it hit me. I gave a small smile "Oh yeah, I guess that's the second time I've asked you that here huh?"

He gave a weak smile. "Yep, sure is..." He went quiet again, and now I was sure he was acting really strange. So much so that I was about to force whatever was going on out of him. But before I could he walked a few steps away and knelt down next to the hedge. Rolling a large pot out of the way he stared down into a ragged hole in the hedge.

"Well lookie there…" He said lightly. "It's a little beat up, but it's still here."

Stepping over to him and the strange hole I frowned. "What are you-" Then it hit me and I stopped mid-sentence. "Wait… This is our hole isn't it?" I asked softly. He nodded as he turned to me with a smile. "It sure is, and my head aches just looking at it..."

I smirked. "Very funny…" Then looking straight over at him I focused on his green eyes. "So… What's up? You started acting funny during the concert, and it's only gotten worse from there. All the attention isn't going to your head is it?"

He grinned softly. "Could Skye Magee Penderwick be jealous?"

I looked to the side as I did my best to hide the truth in that question from appearing on my face.

"Could you be stalling?" I shot back.

He just let go of a sigh as he stretched his arms above him. "Okay you got me, I am. You see part way through my performance I started to think."

"About what?" I asked.

He grinned as he tapped the hedge behind him. "About our hole in the hedge, and about our first summer, and oh lots of things really. And before I knew it, I was wondering what I was doing playing to a crowd of mostly strangers, when _the_ Skye Penderwick was here."

I shrugged, not seeing where this was going. "Yeah so, I was a part of the crowd?"

He nodded before he bent down and stuck his head in the hedge. "Hey I can almost still fit!"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Are you stalling again, or is that it?"

"Hmm…" He thought out loud. "I'm probably stalling again."

I sighed in frustration. "Then get your head out of a bush and spit it out already."

Slowly he pulled his head out of the hedge, but he didn't bother getting up, he just kept staring up at me. I was starting to get a little weirded out, but before I could say anything he did…

"Okay so, will you marry me?"

I just stared at him. That was it. No thoughts, no words, no nothing.

He smiled with a shrug. "Okay honestly I haven't bought the ring yet, this was just a sudden idea. I mean I didn't plan it at all."

Looking back at it ll I'm still surprised that I managed to speak at all, much less what I said. "I-If you don't have a ring, then why'd you bother to get on one knee…?"

He shrugged again. "It was mostly for effect I guess. But hey we could pretend I do have a ring, right?"

Slowly I felt the strength go out of my legs, so I gently sunk down onto my knees in front of him. Now on eye level I frowned. "You're crazy… You know that right…?"

He smiled softly with a nod. "Certainly… Now should I pretend that you said 'yes?'"

I couldn't form and answer, just like dad had said would happen. He was right about that, but must have been wrong about my actions, because I couldn't seem to move either… I was pretty much like just another statue in this garden…

But Jeffrey didn't quit. He reached for my left hand and gently slipped his invisible ring onto my finger. And I was crazy enough to look down at it…

"I think it suits you…" He said with a soft laugh.

I was trying, I mean really trying to say something… To say the right thing… But before I could even bother, he leaned over and kissed me. And I guess when I didn't punch him in the face, or push him somehow through that hole in the hedge… Well...

Well I guess that was my version of yes...

 ***Takes deep breath, then screams* Okay, so now that I got that out of my system... How awesome are all you people for still reading this far! You rock! We've got at least one more chapter coming your way so stick around!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 13 (Skye's POV)

 _"Do you ever wonder if we'll get married?"_

 _"To each other? Good grief. What's wrong with you? Is Jane getting to you with all her crazy talk?"_

It's funny how morning has a way of coming whether you're sleeping or not. It comes the same way even if you spent the night crumpled up next to an open window. It comes the same way even if you spent it reciting prime numbers and tracing constellations alone in the dark.

 _"What about you-do you think you'll get married?"_

 _"Why is everybody talking about marriage? First Jeffrey, now you."_

 _"Who is Jeffrey talking about marrying? You, right? Do you want to marry him?"_

 _"I don't know! I'm only twelve!"_

It was also funny how things you said one day can seem to have no meaning at all… But then time comes along and makes them mean more than anything else ever could…

Morning was officially here, and the blinding rays of sunlight coming in my windows was all the proof I needed. Well that and the fact that gravity felt at least twice as heavy. Which had to mean I'd been awake for way too long. Shoving a pillow over my head I decided to ignore both those facts.

I'd already thought myself in circles for the last eight hours. I'd covered the span of my whole life in those hours, and ended up right back at that hedge. He'd kissed me and I didn't punch him. He'd asked me to marry him and I didn't say yes. Or no, or anything. Instead I cried. CRIED.

I felt myself frown as I curled into a ball buried under mounds of quilts. Now I was pretty much set on never getting up. Ever. I didn't even care how many birds were singing outside. I was going to lay here for the rest of my life. I'd already made up my mind.

Because if I hated anything more than crying, it was crying in front of Jeffrey. And the only thing possibly worse than that, was crying because of Jeffrey. Somehow I'd managed to do all three at the same time…

But it hadn't stopped there. Nope. Next had been when he ran out into the crowd to make a "formal announcement." Then came the rounds of shock, followed by "awws" and applause. I couldn't quite read the look on Mrs. Tifton's face, and before I could figure it out Jane had started reciting something in french. All in all I was pretty sure I wouldn't survive it. But I did.

And now here I was… Never getting up again. Ever.

Or at least until Jane threw open my door and I jump straight up. Or should I say out? Because that's just what happened. I fell out of bed as a tangled knot of blankets and scowls. This didn't count. I still wasn't getting up, even if it was off the floor.

"Skye I-" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked me over with a frown. "What on earth are you doing down there?"

"Sleeping…" I said with a low huff.

She grinned. "It's already after 9:00 silly! You need to get up and get ready!"

"I'm never getting up Jane... And besides what do I have to get ready for…?" I said as I crammed another pillow over my eyes to block out the light.

She grabbed my blanket and started dragging it off of me. "Well Mrs. Tifton is downstairs asking for you for one. But I guess I could just ask her to come up and talk to you on the floor."

"What!?" I shouted as I sat up with a jolt.

Jane gave me a smug look. "I thought you weren't getting up?"

I frowned as I hopped to my feet and raced over to the closet.

"J-Just…! Just stall her! I'll be ready in a second!"

Jane smirked as she turned toward the door. "And the classic fear of the Mother in Law begins…"

I made a note to throw something at Jane for that remark later, but right now I had bigger things to worry about. Tossing on a pair of jeans and an almost not wrinkled t-shirt, I stumbled over to the bathroom mirror to assess the damage. Not sleeping all night was pretty much written all over my face, but I didn't really have time to worry about it. So after wielding a comb in one hand and a toothbrush in the other, I staggered out into the hallway.

Leave it to me to give the "sleeps till noon bum" impression...

I admit the closer I got the the stairs the more my heart started to race. I wasn't sure if she was here to bite my head off, or give me a "welcome to the Tifton family tree" fruit basket. Though something told me it was probably going to be a little of each…

"And...here she is now!" Jane said with an exaggerated gesture as I hobbled down the stairs with all the grace of a three legged dog.

"Yes...so I see…" Mrs. Tifton said slowly as she scanned over my ragged appearance.

"G-Good morning ma'am…" I choked out with a weak, awkward smile.

She raised an eyebrow that almost looked amused. "I take it your sleep was fleeting...?"

I gulped nervously. Did I look that horrible…?

"Um well I…"

She waved off my stumbling thoughts before turning to Jane. "Then perhaps your sister would like to get us a bit of coffee?"

"Ah great idea!" Jane beamed before darting toward the kitchen.

With a gesture Mrs. Tifton guided us toward a sofa in the living room.

After frowning thoughtfully she slowly looked back up at me. "I apologize for disturbing you… But I felt I needed to speak with you. I mean now that we've both had time to process the events of last night."

I had to hold back a laugh. I'd had all night, but I still wouldn't say I'd managed to process anything.

"Cream and sugar?" Jane asked cheerily as she stuck her head around the corner of the doorway.

Mrs. Tifton was saying 'yes, please' at the same moment that I saying "black," but I think Jane got the point.

"At any rate…" Mrs. Tifton went on. "I wanted to offer my congratulations firstly. Though…" Her frown widened a little. "It was quite a shock. Jeffrey hadn't mentioned his intention to me…"

"I know the feeling..." I mumbled out before I could think better of it.

Mrs. Tifon smirked slightly. 'Yes well I understand it was a shock to you as well." Taking a deep breath she seemed to collect her mixture of emotions. Or at least hide them. "Regardless though, I am pleased. Pleased that Jeffrey is very happy. That is…" He frown came back, but this time seemed sadder than anything else. "That is what any mother should be concerned with…"

She then looked back up at me. Her eyes seemed a bit more intense than before. And it actually kinda reminded me of the look I gave each of Jane's old boyfriends. It was that "I dare you to hurt my family" look. It made me cringe a little in my seat, but I did understand how she felt.

I was kinda glad when Jane came in with the coffee and lightened the mood a little. I was even hoping Jane would stick around and possibly change the subject, but she bowed out as soon as she left the steaming mugs.

Mrs. Tifton took a slow quiet sip of her coffee before focusing on me again. "Are you pleased?"

This was it, she wanted me to gush again. But the last thing I felt like doing was talking over my already swirling feelings, with Jeffrey's mom.

"Um…" I knew it was a mistake as soon as the tiny excuse for a word came out of my mouth.

Mrs. Tifton's eyes sharpened a little. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" I shouted quickly as I tried to throw my brain into gear. "It's not that! I…" Letting go of a sigh I stared down into the pitch black coffee in my cup. "I'm just still trying to wrap my head around it is all… I wasn't expecting him to ever want to ask me… I mean not really."

She relaxed her expression a little. "I see… And why is that?"

I frowned again. I wasn't going to be able to sidestep my way out of this one...

"Well… I'm…" I bit my lip before I tried to just shove the words out. "I'm not like most girls…"

Having said that part of it, the rest came flooding out almost easily.

"I mean out of all my sisters, I'm the last person you'd think he'd want to marry…"

Mrs. Tifton didn't say anything at first, and I didn't bother looking up. I just kept clutching the warm mug almost for some kind of comfort.

"You are indeed unlike anyone I've ever met Skye Penderwick. But…"

Gently she reached to lift my chin until our eyes locked. "But apparently…it is that uniqueness that has served to make you my daughter in law."

I just stared at her. Her face was somewhere between soft and stern, and like always I couldn't figure out if she was mad at me, or… Or maybe glad to have me… As her family I mean.

Standing she walked toward the door, only stopping to give a polite smile. "Tell your sister I appreciate her hospitality. Good day."

All I managed was a nod. As soon as the front door closed Jane bolted around the corner (where she'd obviously been listening) and hopped on the sofa next to me. "Can you believe that!? She actually called you her daughter in law! It's like she's already accepting you as family! I can hardly believe it!"

"That…" I started with a stagger. "That makes two of us…"

"Three of us." Came Jeffrey's sudden voice as he stepped in from the kitchen.

I moaned as I took a swig of the black coffee. "Where did you come from?"

He smirked with a laugh. "And I love you too!"

Jane smiled as she turned to whisper to Jeffrey. "She's pretty crabby in the morning, just a future warning…"

He grinned. "As opposed to what?"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," he went on. "I admit to eavesdropping on your conversation, but it was purely unintentional I swear."

I laughed a little bitterly. "Why should I believe that?"

He smiled as he reached to get something out of his pocket. "Because I came to give you this…" Flipping open the box in his hand left me and Jane staring at a silver engagement ring inside it.

A playfully smug look came over him. "That is if you still want it…?"

I frowned as I took another drink of my coffee. He always knew just what NOT to say. And then he said it anyway.

"Oh Skye, it's beautiful!" Jane said with a swoon.

Holding up my left hand, vacant ring finger and all, I sighed and finally let myself look up at him.

"And to think I was just getting used to this one…"

He smiled as he slipped it on my finger. "You know you never did actually answer me?"

"Does that mean I can still say no?" I asked with a playful smirk.

He pouted with a frown. "Not with the down payment I had to make on that thing. No I'm afraid the clutches of debt now bind us together my dear lady."

Rubbing at my sleep deprived eyes I sighed again. "Great now even math is against me…"

"Oh isn't this great!" Jane said suddenly as she smothered both of us in a hug. "Now we all really are Penderwicks!"

Jeffrey just smiled before he looked back over at me. "No really, is that a yes?"

I groaned in frustration. "Yes! Good grief, yes!"

He grinned. "Okay, just checking."

I was pretty sure there wasn't enough black coffee in all the world to make me feel human this morning. But as I broke away from Jane's group hug and made a beeline for the kitchen, well I was willing to test the theory...

 **More to come!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Penderwicks**

Chapter 14 (Skye's POV)

We left Arundel the following morning, and I admit I had mixed feelings about going home. On the one hand I missed everybody, but on the other… Well Jane had already let the cat out of the bag, so I guess you could say I wasn't really sure what kind of welcome I'd get. It isn't like they wouldn't be happy or anything, but I was still nervous. I kind of wanted to just walk up the stairs to my room and sit for a while. To sit and think in the comfort of my old room. Though I wasn't really sure what I was thinking about anymore…

Jane said me wanting to be alone so much was just my way of hiding from embarrassment. And I guess I was starting to believe her… I was even starting to worry that Jeffrey thought I was being a kill joy about the whole thing. I sighed as I folded my arms and watched the trees zipping past us on the interstate.

Jane was completely absorbed in some text conversation in the back seat, and Jeffrey...well he was actually quiet for once. I couldn't believe what I was thinking, but I almost missed Jane's CD. At least it stopped everything from being so...well awkward.

But I didn't want things to be awkward now… Was I doing something wrong? I couldn't really tell, but I just felt funny…

"It's too quiet…" I moaned half to myself.

Jeffrey laughed. "Well I could sing if you want."

I leaned back in my seat. "I'm pretty sure that would just create a new problem…"

"Nonsense!" He shouted before he started drumming a beat on the steering wheel. "Da da dum! Da dum dum dum! Oh I was-"

Punching him in the shoulder I cut off whatever he was about to belt out.

He smirked. "Well fine then, how about a dose of culture instead." He cleared his throat before starting up again. Only this time it was Shakespeare. Why did it have to be Shakespeare…?

"Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake…" He balled his fist as he tried to layer on drama. "It's everything except what it is!"

I smirked. "Yeah and that really makes sense."

In the back seat I heard Jane gasp before she leaned forward to frown at me. "It makes a lot of sense Skye! Love by its very nature is an ever two sided blade! One moment filling you with ecstasy and delight, then the next delivering your soul to the brink of anguish! And that's just one way to look at it. Shakespeare will always be like a multifaceted gem." She sighed, seeming in awe. "Ever changing color in different light…"

Giving Jeffrey a sidelong glance I frowned. "And you understood all that…?"

He winked. "Maybe. Mostly I just remember the line from when I was a kid."

I chuckled. "What did your mom make you read Shakespeare?"

He rolled his eyes playfully. "No, actually I was cast as Romeo in my fourth grade play."

My grin widened. "You as Romeo, seriously?" I couldn't hold back the laugh.

He frowned, before giving me an ironic smirk. "Is me as Romeo hard for you to identify with, _Mrs. Tifton_?"

I sunk a little deeper into my seat, silenced by his point.

Jane laughed. "Ha good one Jeffrey!"

I frowned as I felt my face going red. "Who's side are you on anyway Jane…?"

She snorted as if the answer should have been obvious. "Shakespeare's of course! Anyway, who was your Juliet?"

Jeffrey smiled, and I knew it was just to get under my skin… "Hmm her name was Cynthia Adams I think. She was beautiful, I do remember that. And her acting wasn't half bad either." I felt my frown getting a little deeper. And I wasn't sure who I was angrier at, Jeffrey for trying to make me jealous, or myself for letting him. I mean to be threatened by the memory of a nine year old was pretty pathetic…

"We worked together really well, it would have been a true show stopper." He sighed. "But then she stopped the show instead…"

"Why, what happened?" Jane asked seeming way too interested in this.

He shrugged suddenly looking embarrassed. "Well when we got to the final scene she…" He narrowed his eyes. "She didn't want to kiss me."

I bit my lip, but couldn't stop myself from laughing.

He shot me a playfully smug look. "Go ahead and laugh, it's only a deep scar I bear from my lonely childhood."

Holding my hand over my mouth I tried to get my composure before I choked out a reply. "Sorry, it's just…pretty funny is all."

He just kept up his smug act. "Oh yes I'm sure it is to you. Just think how things might have been different if she had wanted to kiss me! You could have missed this prize Skye Penderwick."

I smirked as I leaned over to lightly punch his shoulder again. "I doubt it. I could have taken on Juliet Adams anyday…"

Jeffrey laughed. "That I would have liked to see. Hey but you know a quote I actually did like from that play?"

"Please don't tell me it was that bit about the rose and everything?" I said as I stared over at him.

"No," He said lightly, before his face softened and he turned to smile at me.

"I love you like the stars above…"

I felt my chest tighten a little as I let my eyes fall to the floorboard. After taking in a deep breath I looked back up at him. I was ignoring the heat eating at my face. "Yeah...I guess that's not too bad… I mean for Shakespeare anyway…"

Jane just chuckled softly as she slid back in her seat and resumed her text messaging. Little by little the car fell back into silence. But...well it wasn't the same kind of quiet. Or the same kind of awkward. It was more like...warmth. We didn't say much else for the rest of the trip, but it was okay… Because I sorta felt like we were saying what really mattered just by...well being there. Maybe that's what my actions were gonna say from now on. That I was just glad to be here…

To be here with him.

When we turned onto Gardam Street I admit I did get a little nervous, but mostly I was just happy to be home. I was looking forward to some alone time with my telescope, or even a few soccer drills. Anything to make me feel normal again.

I was half expecting the front door to swing open and the whole Penderwick clan to come spilling out to meet us when we pulled up, but surprisingly everything seemed quiet. Too quiet. I frowned a little suspiciously before I shrugged off the thought as paranoia. I was reaching for the door handle when Jeffrey shouted:

"Wait don't get out!"

He darted around the car before pulling my door open with an exaggerated bow. "Your castle awaits my lady."

I gave a weak awkward smile. "Uh thanks…"

Jeffrey wasn't doing much to help my "just feel normal" plan. But it isn't like I could be mad at him for trying to be so nice to me. Even if it did take the awkward up a notch. But when he gestured for me to take the crook of his arm I figured I'd never feel normal ever again. I was just about to politely point out that this was really overdoing our entrance, but looking at his face I couldn't. Sure I knew he was faking the ridiculous accent like always, but underneath all that he did seem really happy. So swallowing my awkwardness I took his arm and almost prayed the neighbors weren't looking.

I loved Jeffrey, so it wasn't like I was ashamed of him or anything, but all this was way more Jane's style than mine…

When we opened the front door and stepped in, the living room was surprisingly dark. I frowned a little. "Where is everybody any-"

But before I could even finish my sentence the lights suddenly switched on, and about a million people appeared out of nowhere. I heard congratulations thunder out like a chorus, and looking around I realized that my family weren't the only ones belting it out. Tommy and Rosy were there, but with them had come the entire football team! Tommy clapped his hands like he was the commander of an army and then point at us. "You know what to do guys."

Before I could open my mouth to question what was even happening, Jeffrey and me had been scooped up on the shoulders of a whole mass of football players. Then like crowd diving rock-stars we were carted back outside. And all while the buff guys underneath us kept up a chorus of "Skye and Jeffrey, three cheers!" But I honestly counted way more than three, and now I was sure the neighbors were probably calling the 5:00 news…

Jeffrey looked over at me with a grin that was half terrified, half amused. "I think I had a dream like this once!"

Swallowing hard I tried to eye where they were taking us.

"But," Jeffrey mumbled loudly over the din. "That dream ended with me being fed to a giant hamster so…"

"Not helping!" I shouted back. But I was beginning to think I would have taken giant rodents over the public humiliation of this scene... Finally arriving at dad's car they shoved us in the backseat before the rest of my family piled in the front and all around us. To say it was a tight squeeze would have been really understating it…

It took a minute or two before I could catch my spiraling thoughts and open my mouth. When I did an angry huff came out. And it was directly followed by everyone laughing. I frowned. "W-What is even going on here! We'll probably be fined for some kinda football player noise violation!" I said exasperated and fumbling at words.

By dad laugh again before he said something in Latin, and then adjusted his rear view mirror to glance at me. "I wouldn't worry daughter, I don't think they'll mind considering the nature of the occasion."

Rosy leaned in a little closer to me as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I don't think anything short of unexpected and spectacular would have suited you Skye."

I frowned again. "Now you sound like Jane…"

"And I'll take that as a compliment!" Jane said as she crained her neck back to shoot me a playfully smug look. It didn't really surprise me that Jane had managed to be in on all this. Somehow I got the feeling this would end up as another chapter in her novel.

Jeffrey rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… Usually in a situation like this we would be initiated into a spy program…"

Putting my head in my hands I sighed in defeat. "I probably shouldn't even ask where we're going right…?"

Jane smiled wickedly as she tossed two pieces of cloth at Rosy and Tommy. "Yep that's right Skye, it's a surprise. But just to make sure it stays that way…"

The next thing I knew Jeffrey and me had been blindfolded. It was completely official now, I'd never be normal again. In fact how had I ever been living with these people?!

"Yeah I'm really starting to favor the spy theory. What do you think Skye?" Jeffrey asked seeming amused by this whole crazy thing.

I huffed out a sigh, as I did my best to fight feeling even the least bit amused. I wasn't going to allow Jeffrey to spread it to me! Not in a situation this ridiculous.

"I think that I belong to a family of crazy people!" Even blindfolded I managed to elbow Jeffrey in the side. "And for some reason I'm about to add another nut to the list!"

I heard him laugh beside me. "Well you know what they say! Two peas in a pod, or in this case, two nuts in a shell. Just think, that'll be me and you. Forever bound together in madness!"

Sighing I leaned back in my cramped seat. I'd asked for this. I knew Jeffrey was nutty. I knew my family was nutty. Yet in spite of it all, I'd decided I wanted all of us to be crazy together. I guess that meant I was the nuttiest of the whole twisted bunch right? Yep Skye, this is what you get. This is what you get for falling in love with him. This is what you get for crying and not punching him when he kissed you.

So you completely deserve this.

And I really did… Because even as I sat kidnapped, blindfolded, and utterly humiliated over the whole world practically knowing my feelings… Yeah even with all that... I was still pretty glad to be with all of them. Pretty happy that I was a part of this mess.

And somehow I got the feeling that I actually was normal right now. This had always been me and Jeffrey's normal really. I was finally getting it now. Marrying him wouldn't make me strange, it was just gonna guarantee something…

Like a ride I couldn't ever get off of, it was going to guarantee that this crazy adventure wasn't ever going to end…

FIN

 **Well there you have it. If you're wondering what the surprise was going to be, then you'll have to use your imagination. lol Ending it here just felt right. Because I didn't really want it to feel like an end. After all for Skye and Jeffrey this is only the very beginning...**

 **I just want to thank each and everyone of you that followed and reviewed this story. You all are awesome! And though this is the last chapter of this story, I can assure you there will be another one at some point in the future. I just love these people too much to leave them alone. We all do. So let's hear a big three cheers for Skye and Jeffrey! You guys rock!**


End file.
